El renacer de Hyrule
by linkaran1986
Summary: El reino de Hyrule ha caído en manos de Ganondorf, el Rey Malvado, así que la princesa Zelda y Link, tendrán que pasar diferentes pruebas y encontrar miembros para poder fundar un grupo de rebeldes llamados la Resistencia para detener el reinado del tirano Ganondorf y sus secuaces. Para ver más, léanlo. Habrá Zelink y Shad x Ashei.
1. La caída de un reino

**Advertencia: Este, a parte de ser mi primer fic, no está hecho con ánimo de ofender a nadie, solo escribo por placer. Habrá Zelink, ya aviso para los que no les gusta esta pareja. He de decir que todos los personajes y algunos paisajes son de la franquicia de "The Legend of Zelda", de la empresa de Nintendo. Disfrutad del fic y no os olvidéis de comentar, encantado responderé.**

 **Capítulo 1: La caída de Hyrule**

Hay varios tipos de miradas: las miradas calientes, esas que te inspiran confianza y hacia otra persona, hay las miradas intrigantes, esas que no sabes que responder o preguntar porque básicamente no sabes con que te puede salir y después hay la mirada fría, esa mirada que te inspira temor, impotencia, admitración y sumisión. Esa era la mirada de una chica de unos 19 años de edad, de pelo moreno, muy hermosa y de ojos azules, como si de un zafiro se tratase.

Frente a la chica se encontraba un hombre mas mayor, de unos 60 y pocos años de edad, tenía el pelo canoso y poseía una altura media, ese hombre por ejemplo tenía la mirada caliente: ese tipo de mirada que te inspira amor y protección.

Ambos se encontraban en un reino que parecía estar invadiéndose: el Reino de Hyrule, un reino que había sido próspero durante milenios. Era ese reino en el que las generaciones cuentan a sus futuras susodichas esas famosas historias de fantasía donde un héroe valiente salva el mundo del horror y en donde el final de la historia era feliz o agridulce. Ese no era el caso, pues el Reino Hyliano estaba siendo invadido por hordas de monstruos que solo obedecían una orden: saquear y dejar muerto a su paso a hombres débiles que no sirviesen como esclavos o soldados, mayores, mujeres y niños.

La chica, miraba por un agujero que habían dejado las catapultas, el horror que estaba sucediendo y que había empezado hace aproximadamente unas dos horas, el hombre la miró preocupado y de su caballo sacó una especie de atuendo negro, seguramente para cubrirse:

\- Tomad, debeís protegeros, con eso ni descubrirán vuestra identidad, ni os verán - el hombre le entregó a la chica la especie de capa a la chica que, de la manera que le estaba hablando parecía poseer algun alto cargo aristocrático - yo ya no os puedo ayudar más pero sin embargo os debo dar un último consejo: cabalgad recto por las llanuras hasta llegar a la villa más próxima que encontréis, Kakariko ,allí buscareís a una tal Impa, del pueblo Shiekah.

\- Pero Auru - así era como se llamaba el hombre- porque me dices todo esto ahora, siempre hemos estado juntos en todo, no me estarás abandonando... ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado - dijo la chica a punto del sollozo - porfavor Auru no me dejes.

Auru, con todo el coraje del mundo le dió un fuerte abrazo a la chica, sacó su espada y dijo:

\- Cavalgad, cavalgad hasta que las luces del alba iluminen vuestro paso hacia la búsqueda de aquel que portará la luz a este ahora aciago reino, no confieís en nadie, tan solo en los vuestros y aquellos que os quieren bien, recordad que hay mucho traidor por el mundo - fue entonces cuando Auru alzó su espada hacia el cielo cubierto por oscuras nubes y tenebrosos rayos - ¡Por la Princesa, y por las Diosas! - la chica era la heredera y Auru al parecer el consejero - Corred, intentaré ganaros algo de tiempo y distrerlos para que podaís salir, tomad este caballo, se llama Thunder, es rápido como un rayo y fiel como un vasallo - el buen consejero iba a seguir hablando cuando una flecha atreveso su gruesa armadura.

Auru cayó al suelo y le dijo a la Princesa:

\- Recordad quien soís, recordad y luchad por lo que por derecho os pertenece, soís la Heredera... soís... la Prince...sa.. si tanto valor tengo para vos... seguid mis pasos y marchad, ya nada.. os retiene aquí... por el momento.

La Princesa armada de valor, no quiso llorar, tal vez por el respeto que le tenía a su fiel y buen consejero. Después le besó la frente y le cerró los ojos. Tras haber subido en el lomo de Thunder, chasqueó las riendas y se fue, dejando atrás la columna de humo que provenía de lo que antaño fue el reino más esplendoroso de todos los tiempos.

Mientras cabalgaba bajo la lluvia en las planícies de Hyrule, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su difunto consejero "Recordad quien soís, recordad y luchad por lo que por derecho os pertenece, soís la Heredera soís la Princesa si tanto valor tengo para vos seguid mis pasos y marchad, ya nada os retiene aquí... por el momento " Esas eran las palabras que no dejaban de retumbar en la cabeza de la joven heredera, hasta que una voz a lo lejos gritó:

\- ¡ATRAPADLE! Nuestro señor nos dice que no debemos dejar escapar a nadie... y no loo haremos. Vosotros dos - dijo señalando a dos critaturas muy extrañas, pero con un físico aterrador montados los dos en un especie de jabalí gigante y con armadura, uno lo pilotaba, y el otro era el arquero- traédme su cabeza, viva... o muerta.

La joven al oír eso se le congeló sa sangre y lo primero que se le ocurrió para poder evadirlos era cavalgar y perderlos en el bosque:

-¡Rápido Thunder, vamos a desacernos de esos dos bichos!

Thunder, al oír eso, como si de tal rayo se tratase arrancó con fuerza y rapidez hacia los bosques, mientras esos dos monstruos, que se hacían llamar Bokoblins: una especie de criatura con gran parecido a los duendes y armados con porras, espadas, cuchilos y arcos, siempre o, casi siempre acompañados por los los Bulbos, esos jabalíes armados que cabalgaban y uno de los que perseguían ahora mismo la Princesa.

Ella había cabalgado, pero nunca con esta presión ecima suya ya que era perseguida.

Todo parecía ir bien cuando de repente el otro bokoblin empezó a lanzarle flechas a Thunder, errando ya que el caballo era veloz, pero una de las flechas dió en el brazo de la Princesa y cayó desmayada encima del caballo. Los bokoblins dejaron de perseguirla pensando que esa flecha le había abatido.

\- Arg... - dijó con mucho dolor la princesa - me duele y me arde le brazo izquierdo - me duele mucho.

Entonces, enmedio del bosque y lejos de los monstruos y de posibles criaturas en el bosque, decidió hacer una pequeña hoguera para entrar en calor. Cuando la terminó, decidió descansar junto a su caballo... hasta que:

\- ¿Qué haces, quién eres y qué es lo que quieres en este bosque? suficientes desgracias han ocurrido ya para que un encapuchado ronde por aquí... - dijo un sujeto con arco y flecha en mano, apuntando y listo para disparar a la chica.

Entonces vió que se trataba de un chico de unos 20 años aproximadamente, vestía una túnica verde, tenía el pelo rubio y desordenado, unos ojos azules con una mirada profunda, tierna y a la vez letal, armado con una espada, un carcaj y su respectivo arco. Llevaba también un gorro puntigudo de color verde sobre la cabeza, no era una vestimenta corriente dedujo la princesa.

Volviendo al encuentro:

\- Oh, es verdad, la capucha - se retiró la capucha y dijo - me llamo Zelda "oh no, no debería haber dicho eso, ahora me entregará y estará todo perdido...".

El chico dejó de apuntar a la joven y le dijo:

\- Bonito nombre... Zelda, mi nombre es Link y soy habitante de un pueblo que está más al Sur de Hyurle, esto... que hace por aquí una chica como tú, huyes de la batalla verdad... - dijo Link con un tono melancólico - la guerra siempre trae estas cosas, lo he deducido por que hace unos días este bosque se infestó de bokoblins y de bulbos, no paran de hacer rondas por este bosque, mato a todos los que puedo con tal de ayudar y desavivar la llegada de tropas oscuras a la Ciudadela. aunque ya es tarde...

La chica parecía estar muy atenta a lo que el joven le estaba contando hasta que hizo una mueca de dolor a causa de la quemadura de la flecha que le lanzó el bokoblin en el brazo. El chico se dió cuenta de ello y de su pequeña alforja que traía en la túnica, sacó unas telas:

\- Ten, esto te ayudará... acércate y te lo pondré - dijo Link - almenos para que no te cause más dolor por ahora.

\- Dime, por que haces todo esto, no me conces de nada y ya me estas ayudando... - dijo Zelda con algo de desconfianza, era lo normal después de que invadieran su reino y que mataran a la persona que se había encargado de ella desde que nació, ya que él era en la única persona en la que de verdad confiaba.

\- Por dos razones: la primera, no quiero que este reino, gobernado por quien sea, pierda los valores de solidaridad con la otra gente, unos valores que han perdurado durante siglos y segunda... - dijo con más frialdad - ya basta de desgracias.

Zelda no sabía por que, pero el modo en que la estaba tratando, solo había una persona que era capaz de hacerlo, Auru.

El chicó le curó la herida y le dijo a la princesa:

\- No se cuales son tus motivos para estar en este bosque con lo que ha pasado esta noche, pero tienes cara de no conocer el bosque o de que nunca hayas estado en él- y en verdad, Link dió en el clavo, si no hubiera sido por él se habría perdido - así que mañana te llevaré a Ordon y allí estarás a salvo de la gente que te persigue, pero por ahora, descansa, yo haré guardia.

\- Esta bien, gracias por todo Link.

La chica estaba impresioanda, un chico que no conocía de nada, Link, que empezó apuntándole con una fleecha en la cabeza, terminó por acojerla en su pueblo para que estuvise a salvo de los bokoblins y de toda la orda de monstruos que la persguían y lo más impresionante de todo, es que no lo hacía por interés, sino por solidaridad, ya que el desconocía la identidad de la joven por mucho que esta revelase su nombre. Finalmente la chica acabó por intententar cerrar un poco los ojos, esa noche sin duda, había sido las más dura de toda su vida...

Por otra parte en el derrumbado Castillo de Hyrule, el orgullo de la Familia Real, había sido destruido sin más, en una hora había caído un reino que para levantarse necesitaría unos cuantos cientos de años más. Pero el caso es que ahora había un hombre sentado en el trono del rey, un hombre de grandiosa estatura, pelirrojo, con una corona dorada muy fina, una mirada letal, tranquila, pero letal y con una gruesa armadura negra y una espada de un ocre rosado bastante grande. Se llamaba Ganondorf, era el líder de una tribu de ladronas del Desierto de Gerudo, más al oeste de Hyrule. Era un clan compuesto únicamente por mujeres y, cada 100 años nacía un varón, que automáticamente se convertiría en su rey o líder. Ese era Ganondorf, pero las gerudo no lo quisieron como rey por su mala actitud y el aura oscura que desprendía, así que fue desterrado a una tierra lejana. Allí, en el anonimato y olvidado por todos, reunió un ejercito lo suficientemente grande como para invadir Hyrule en un ataque sorpresa. Nadie los vió venir, y quienes los vieron, acabaron muertos.

Entre los escombros de la sala del trono, la sala que estaba en la torre más alta del castillo, Ganondorf hizo llamar con un solo chasquido de dedos, a un sirviente, un bokoblin arquero, pero este parecía físicamente más curtido que los demás.

El bokoblin al ver el chasquido de dedos reaccionó y apareció ante Ganondorf:

\- Dime mi señor Ganondorf, que es lo que ordenáis... - dijo el bokoblin arrodillado delante del Gerudo, que lo miraba con superioridad.

\- Tráemelos a todos, deben estar esperando - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - esto aún no ha acabado...

Entonces el bokoblin, trajó consigo unos cuantos señores, seguramente alidaos suyos que se reunieron para la conquista de Hyurle, entonces Ganondorf, les ofreció asiento en una larga mesa y él, como no, en la silla del rey, entonces se levantó y se dirigió a todos:

\- Señores, camaradas, aliados, como queráis llamaros... os he reunido para informaros de que no váis a obtener ninguna recompensa por parte mía hasta que no vea la cabeza de la Princesa Zelda sobre mi escritorio - dijo con un tono autoritario e imponente.

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados:

\- Pero mi señor - dijo un hombre con una larga barba, bajito y canoso, que parecía ser el señor de alguna región, como todos los que asistieron - como vamos a matar a la princesa, no podemos, una cosa es ir a por su castillo y la otra es asesinar a la legítima heredera de la familia Real.

Todos afirmaron:

\- Si , el Rey Nohansen está en la prisión, y la princesa Zelda desaparecida, mejor para nosotros, ya tenemos el Reino.

Ganondorf entró en cólera y les grito:

\- ¡Acaso creéis que a mi me importan unos cuantos muros de hormigón, eh! - dijo cogiendo por el cuello al primero que habló y que se impuso a él, aprentando cada vez más.

El hombre, que casi no podía respirar cayó al suelo y Ganondorf le clavó un cuchillo en el estómago y le susurró a la oreja:

\- No quiero cobardes en mi ejércirto, ni uno solo... - entonces se levantó y se dirigió a los demás - ¡ME HABÉIS OÍDO TODOS, QUIEN OSE INTERPONERSE EN MI CAMINO, LO MATARÉ! -dijo clavando el cuchillo en la mesa impregnado de sangre.

\- Mi señor, así lo haremos... - dijo uno más - mis ejercitos estarán a su caudillo una vez más - Ganondorf sonrió, almenos uno de esas alimañas, valga la redundancia, le era leal - pero hay un inconveniente... - dijo algo más penado, con temor a la respuesta de su señor - como la encontraremos, no sabemos nada de su paradero, puede estar en cualquier lugar...

Entonces Ganondorf se quedó pensativo, sin saber que responder porque era verdad, la princesa huyó, enmedio del silencio lo único que se oyó fue un " maldito Auru" un par de veces. Entonces Ganondorf se le ocurrió una idea:

\- Xeno - dijo apuntando a uno de los hombres - tu ejército está compuesto por escasos pero muy eficientes soldados - tráeme a los mejores.

Y como si se le hubiran aparecido las mismas Diosas enmedio de la escena, el hombre salió pitando en busca de esos soldados. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Ganondorf se empezó a impacientarse, hasta que el hombre apareció, haciendo una entrada triumfal con diez de las más poderosas critaturas que se había visto jamás y dada por extinguida, el Ferrus, un soldado con armadura de Acero Negro, extraído del corazón de la Montaña de la Muerte, eran la élite de la élite. Poseían un físico impresionante y estaban todos cubiertos de acero, nunca en su historia se ha sabido si realmente estaban vivos o muertos.

Ganondorf estaba asombrado, que tuviese a su disposición tales criaturas, entonces un ferrus, el líder de los otros nueve, se postró ante él:

\- Pongo mi espada - empezó a girarla como si de un malabar se taratase y la clavó en el hormigón - a su servicio, y nos tomamos la molestia de conocer el paradero de la princesa... se encuentra en una villa escondida en el bosque, la vamos a arrasar - Por nuestro nuevo señor... ¡POSTRAOS ANTE ÉL! - y los nueve restantes, se arrodillaron - Adelante, vamos a por la princesa... no dejaremos ni un alma a nuestro paso...

Los diez se subieron a un caballo que daba el mismo miedo que el jinete que lo cabalgaba... y se fueron en busca de la joven. Ordon, esa villa que pasó desapercibido desde que se fundó, pronto iba a sucumbir.

Ganondorf solo reía de la emoción, solo tenía un objetivo, gobernar el mundo y para ello solo tenía que cumplir dos requisitos: el primero, tomar la capital, Hyrule, que lo consiguió y segundo, eliminar al últiimo obstáculo que, si no se controlaba, podría destronarlo en poco tiempo, por eso quería eliminar de raíz a la Dinastía Hyliana de una vez por todas.

Había amanecido, era de día en el Bosque perdido. Una chica, concretamente una princesa, se levantó tras haber dormido bastante y haber pasado una muy mala noche. Frente a ella estaba el joven que le ayudó, Link. El mismo que le ofreció ayuda la misma noche.

\- Buenos días, por lo que parece, el bendaje te ha hecho efecto, ya solo queda esperar a que se acabe de curar - dijo Link risueño - cuando estés lista nos marchamos.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Link, de verdad que te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda - cuando Link oyó eso se hechó a reír - ¿He dicho algo gracioso acaso?

Link paró de reírse y le dijo:

\- Como voy a pedir dinero, ayer estuvimos hablando de solidaridad no - la chica afirmó - pues eso, además - dijo mientras empezaban a recoger las cosas - quiero que conozcas mi pueblo, poca gente lo ha conocido y todos aquellos que lo han hecho les ha encantado.

\- Esta bien, vendré.

Los dos subieron a sus respectivos caballos, bueno, en el caso de Link era diferente, llevaba una yegua, que se llamaba Epona, poseía un color caramelo por todo el cuerpo y una crin de clor crema, era hermosa y brava, Link le contó que fue muy dificil domarla ya que de potrilla ya tenía su carácter. Zelda se lo pasó muy bien hablando con Link. Unas dos horas a caballo le costó llegar hasta el pueblo de Ordon.

\- Mira - dijo Link sonriente - este es el pueblo del que te hablé.

\- Es muy bonito, que pena que casi nadie lo conozca, es muy hermoso.

El pueblo era un pequeño valle, con varias casas hechas de madera la mayoría, las principales, según le dijo Link, eran: la de Moy, el espadachín del pueblo y su esposa, la del molinero, la tienda, la de Link, que estaba más apartada, en un árbol, hasta en el tronco había construido, también tenía una sala de entrenamiento y por último estaban la granja (que Link a veces ayudaba en ella con las cabras) y la casa del alcalde del pueblo, que era muy grande en respecto a las demás.

El alcalde era un hombre rechoncho, con una extraña barba y un muy extraño bigote, en el pasado, según Link, fue ganador de un torneo de sumo y también era el hogar de una de las mejoras amigas de Link, Ilia, una rubia ojiverde de 17 años de edad, a ella le gustaba mucho Link, como a otras chicas del pueblo, pero ella la que más, sin embargo Link nunca tuvo interés en ninguna de ellas.

\- Y bueno, no hay mucho más que enseñar, basicamente eso es todo, vivimos con lo ue hacemos, como todos en el mundo básicamente - Link y Zelda asintieron juntos.

Después de dar un paseo y sentarse en una pequeña colina que sobresalía (para poder enseñarle el pueblo mejor según Link) decidieron entrar en el Pueblo. nada más entrar vieron a una niña pequeña rubia con el pelo amarrado en dos pequeñas coletita, de oscuros ojos azabaches con una camiseta con flores, debería tener uno años de edad. Esa niña estaba persiguiendo a un niño de la misma edad aproximadamente con el pelo prácticamente rapado y muy bajito, ese chico llevaba una muñeca, y la niña le perseguía. Link les saludó a los dos y les dijo:

\- Hola chicos, dejen de pelear, ya vale Aryll... - hizo una mueca de enfado - y Colin... dale ya la muñequita, que no son horas de ir molestando a la gente - era de noche.

\- Esta bien hermanito - dijo la niña -hace casi tres días que no te vemos, nos habíamos preocupado ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

\- Se puede decir que he estado trabajando fuera - no quería preocupar a su hermanita con los desatres de la Guerra- Ah , por cierto, me encontre ayer a esta chica en el bosque, se llama Zelda, se había perdido.

Los dos niños miraron impresionados al ver a Zelda, seguramente por su vestimenta, ya que no sabían quien era relamente.

\- Aaaala... - la miró Colin impresionado, admirando su belleza - eres muy guapa, acaso eres la novia de Link... -intentó deducir el muchacho.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos:

\- Colin mejor cállate, voy a ver a Moy, Zelda, ven conmigo porfavor.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a casa del Alcalde Bono, en donde estaría seguramente Moy, el espadachín del pueblo, que un día fue nombrado "Cabellero de la Guardia Personal de Su Majestad el Rey Nohansen Hyrule III", pero acabó retirándose 10 años más tarde. Link tocó la puerta y la joven mencionada antes, Ilia, les recibió:

\- Hola Liiink - le dió un abrazo que casi le espachurró - donde te habías metido y.. y... - se giró y vió a la joven heredera - ¿Y tu quien eres, qué haces con Link? -le dijo con mucho desagrado y con cierta superioridad, sin saber que era la princesa claro está.

\- Oye Ilia, para empezar se llama Zelda, ha hecho un largo viaje desde el desastre de la capital y no esta como para oír tus ñoñerías, ahora tengo que ver a tu padre y a Moy, hay un asunto del que le tengo que hablar -dijo Link bastante molesto, ya que no era una bienvenida especialemente cálida, sobre todo para Zelda.

-Mmmph... y ella tiene que entrar también verdad... -hizo una mueca de desprecio- vale está bien.

Ilia les dejó entrar a los dos y le avisó a su padre y a Moy de que Link había llegado, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en un sofá y empezó la conversación:

\- Así que te llamas Zelda... y que han matado a Auru- dijo pensanso en alto Moy - yo conocí a Auru de joven, era un hombre valiente y aunque esté muerto lo sigue siendo -se produjeron unos largos segundos de un incómodo silencio - no es para hacer mella, pero que especto tenía el sujeto que lo asesinó ¿Podrías describíermelo porfavor?

Zelda asintió, aunque le doliera hablar de Auru, si Moy fue su amigo, merecía saber que le ocurrió.

(Zelda lo cuenta delante de todos, incluso revelando las palabras finales de Auru y lo de Impa)

\- Así que vos soís la princesa Zelda - dijeron los tres a la vez, postrándose delante de la joven.

\- Porfavor, nada de formalidades - entonces se dirigió a Link - siento no habértelo contado antes, pero no podía confiar en nadie... espero que me perdones - dijo bastante do

\- No pasa nada, pero solo tendrás mi perdón de una manera- dijo Link, Zelda le miró con una cara que reflejaba la frase "adelante, dímelo", no quería perder una amistad como la de Link, en poco tiempo la había apoyado mucho con todo lo que ocurrió - tendáas que dejar acompañarte en tu viaje, esta odisea la haremos juntos.

Todos los presentes quedaron, boquiabiertos pero, lo peor fue que Ilia estaba espiando la conversación y la joven estalló en llanto en silencio.

\- Pero Link, no puedes, tu pueblo, Ordon te necesita... - le suplicó Moy, que, desde que nació lo había acogido.

\- Moy amigo, creo que ya nada podemos esconderle a este joven... -dijo Bo en un tono de derrota- adelante, cuéntale la verdad.

Link y Zelda se miraron, en los tiempos que transcurrían, cualquier cosa podría ser. Entonces Moy se levantó y se sentó en frente de Link y de la princesa, pidiendo amáblemente que Bo dejara la estancia para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

\- Verás Link, desde que has nacido, todo este tiempo, te hemos dicho que tus padres murieron en un accidente a caballo, realizando una entrega de materiales y provisiones para la Villa Kakariko, cerca del desfiladero de la Montaña de la muerte, y que mi amada esposa y yo te recogimos- Link asintió, por ahora no pasó nada extraño- el caso es que es mentira - Link iba a hablar, pero el hombre le paró- no Link-... demasiado tiempo he esperado este momento. El caso es que tus padres no eran Ordonianos, eran hylianos, y de muy buena posición social: tu madre Selenia poseía una gran empresa de textiles, pero tu padre León ... oh tu padre que las Diosas bien le han acogido.. -Moy estaba a punto del llanto, y Link al parecer también- tu padre era el guardaespaldas del Gran Rey de Hyrule, Nohansen Hyrule... era un increíble soldado, pero un día, las huestes del Mal comandadas por Ganondorf aparecieron, así que yo y tu padre fuimos con un ejército a la Montaña de la Muerte en nombre del Rey, en donde se libraría la batalla más sangrienta de la historia de nuestro reino, aparte de la de ayer claro está. La batalla duró casi ocho meses. Ganamos la batalla, hubo canciones, libros que hablarían de nuestras hazañas,poemas y fiestas... pero para mi fue el día más oscuro de mi vida... mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, con el que estaría todo mi vida codo con codo, el hombro en el que apoyarme, cayó en combate- Link estaba llorando y Zelda le abrazó como símbolo de condolencia hacia el muchacho- Así que tu padre, como últimas palabras me pidió que cuidara de ti como a un hijo y te entrenará. Un año más tarde tu madre Selenia murió por una enfermedad rar y desconocida en ese momento... incurable. Así que dejé el ejercito para poder darle al hijo de mi mejor amigo, la vida digna que no tuvo su padre, conocí a Bo y fundamos Ordon, los demás habitantes eran viajeros que decidieron quedarse. Pero eso no es todo Link, tu eres especial, tienes una sangre que no es humana, o eso almenos dice la leyenda- Link se sorprendió, jamás Moy le había hablando con tanta sinceridad como en esa noche- ... pero para eso, que yo no estoy muy enterado, deberás ir a la Fuente de Latoan, deberás visitar el espíritu de Latoan, el te contará, por eso no te pondré objección alguna en acompañar a mi Señora Zelda, porque tu tienes un destino que ha sido previsto antes de que nacieras al igual que la princesa... Lo siento Link.

Link se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a su Padre Moy, si, si padre. Padre... porque por mucho que su padre fuese un gran hombre, no lo conoció, a quien conoció, fue a Moy y a su esposa. Entonces Link se dirigió a la princesa:

\- Te acompañaré en tu viaje, ya basta de guerras, de batallas sin sentido, por la codicia de un avaro hombre este reino no caerá en la desgracia... no lo ha hecho jamás, no lo hará ahora, Moy...- dijo Link esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - gracias poer todo, de verdad.

Los hombres se dieron un abrazo y cuando estaban a la puerta Moy les advirtió:

\- Chicos, debeís partir mañana por la noche, que es cuando la Fuente de Latoan se revela a la superfície. No diagaís nada a nadie de vuestra misión y sobretodo no reveleís vuestra identidad princesa. Les doy el apoyo más grande del Mundo y, cuando termineís de hablar con el Espíritu, deberéis partir al oeste a la Villa Kakariko¿Entendido?- dijo Moy con algo de preocupación.

\- Si, por supuesto- entonces Link tomó la palabra- por favor, que no piensen que les abandono. Lo que pasa Moy... es que no se porqué lo hago - dijo Link - solo se que tengo que hacerlo y nada más. Acompañaré a Zelda hasta donde sea.

\- Gracias Link- dijo Zelda algo preocupada - de verdad te vuelvo a dar las gracias, me salvaste una vez ya, y creo que lo harás más de una. Hcaer esto sola me hubiese costado lo suyo- afirmó Zelda, y en parte era verdad ya que ella nunca había estado sola en una situación como esta.

" _La única forma de sobrevivir a una guerra es amar a quienes te rodean para ver que no estrás nunca solo_ ", eso eran unas palabras que Auru le dijo a Zelda cuando hacían clases de economía y política. Simplemente le vinieron esas palabras a la cabeza, además de que la situación para recordarlas era perfecta. Entonces Zelda se dirigió a una pequeña habitación en la casa de Link para reponer fuerzas y así a la noche siguiente, estar listos para el viaje, pero antes Moy paró a link:

\- Link, antes de que te vallas, quiero que ete lleves estos objetos, los necesitarás en momentos cruciales de tu viaje.

Lo que Moy le había dado era: una espada de acero jorjado, con el símobolo de Ordon en las aletas de la espada, una cabra. También le había dado un escudo de madera reforzado en los exteriores y en los bordes con acero y, en el centro el mismo símbolo. Por último había un arco hecho con madera de bambú y con piel de bulbin. También venía con unas 50 flechas en un carcaj para cargarlas, la cuerda era un tendon de bulbin también y de los más reistentes, tenía los bordes decorados con tres triángulos, dos como base y uno apoyado sobre los vértices de los mismos. Link sintió algo de curiosidad, en su mano izquierda, poseía el mismo símbolo, Moy se dió cuenta de ello y se limitó a decirle:

\- Lo entenderás todo cuando vayas a ver al espíritu - le dijo Moy apoyando una mano en el hombro de Link.

Él solo afirmó. Se despidieron y Link se fue a descansar. El día siguiente sería un día en el que daría un gran paso en su vida y se conocería como realmente debería ser, pero, demasiada información para un día.

Era de noche, y un extraño sueño apareció en la mente de Link:

 _Se econtraba en un inmenso lugar verde en forma de remolino ascendente. En el centro había una figura oscura... no podía definir exactamente como era simplemente porque no la veía bien._

 _También había una hermosa chica rubia tirada en uno de los extremos del lugar, que más tarde fue recogida por otro joven, de pelo rojizo. Tampoco lo vió bien_

 _Lo que si vió bien fueron 4 figuras en forma de bola, de un color dorado brillante, que se iban uniendo a la vez que repetían la misma frase "Oh.. Héroe elegido... vuestro destino está por decidirse...". Cuando se uniron los cuatro, formaron una figura azul. No la veía bien._

De pronto se despertó, mejor dicho, algo lo despertó, así que decidió irse a tomar el aire fuera, ese sueño fue realmente extraño. Se sorprendió Link al ver a la joven princesa también fuera. Link la observó unos instantes: vestía un camisón blanco algo más azulado en las terminaciones del vestido. Estaba hermosa, Link debió reconocerlo, para no seguir pensando en eso, se acercó a la joven y se dispusieron a conversar un poco.

\- ¿Hace una bonita noche verdad?

\- ¡Oh! - dijo Zelda, que se sobresaltó, parecía muy concentrada en el paisaje - Si, la verdad es que si. Tampoco tu puedes dormir...

\- Si te digo la verdad, si que podía dormir, el caso es que algo me ha despertado y he querido ir fuera a ver que ocurr...

De repente Zelda le interrumpió.

\- Has soñado lo mismo que yo verdad... - le miró fijamnete a los ojos, que estaban brillando - Has soñado con un lugar extraño y que no podías ver exactamente que era precisamente porque no lo veías bien.

\- Así es - dijo Link curioso - lo más raro, no es que hayamos soñado lo mismo, lo más raro es que lo soñemos una noche antes de ir a ver el Espíritu de Latoan - Link iba a continuar hablando hasta que de repente dedujo algo- ¡No!¡No es mañana, es hoy!esta es la noche en la que el Espíritu de Latoan sale a la superficíe, recuerdo que me dijo Moy que los Espíritus de la Luz se muestran la noche antes de que suceda algo malo... es decir...

\- Que mañana pasará algo...- dijo Zelda preocupada- ¿Pero qué es lo que puede ocurrir? Rápido, hay que ir a la Fuente.

\- Sí.

Ambos chicos, salieron disparados hacia la fuente de la luz. Lo que no sabían, era la desgracia que estaba a punto de ocurrir en ese pueblo. Mientras Link y Zelda iban de camino hacia el Espíritu se oyó la voz de Moy resonar ante todo el pueblo:

-¡NOS ATACAN, ESCONDED A LAS MUJERES Y A LOS NIÑOS BAJO LOS SÓTANOS DE LAS CASAS RÁPIDO, SON FERRUS, SON FERRUS... RÁPIDO, QUE TODO HOMBRE SALGA AQUÍ CONMIGO!

Todo el mundo estaba gritando, correteando por arriba y por abajo, entonces llegaron dos Ferrus delante del pueblo, se dirigiron a Moy:

\- O nos entregaís a la chica... o destruiremos vuestra aldea...- dijo en un tono relajado.

\- ¿¡De qué estás hablando?! Aquí no hay ninguna chica, y si la hubiera no la entr..

Un ferrus cogió un arco, y le lanzó una flecha envenenada al hombre. Se volvió a dirigir a los demás:

\- Decidme donde está la Princesa Zelda.

Nadie respondió, entonces un Ferrus cogió una lámpara que colgaba de un techo, y se construyó varias flechas con fuego envenenado, ya que el humo que desprendía, mataba todo aquel que lo inhalaba en cuestión de segundos. Los ordonianos, al ver tal atrozidad, atacaron al ferrus, pero el otro ferrus los lanzó a todos al suelo de un golpe, como si de una vulgar pluma se tratase. Eso le dió tiempo al otro enemigo a disparar unas cuantas flechas en las casas de Ordon, las casas ardían en llamas negras y humo anaramjado, ya que eran los efectos del veneno. Después el Ferrus se puso en el centro del pueblo y gritó:

\- NADIE... REPITO...¡NADIE! SE INTERPONE EN NUESTRO CAMINO O EN DEL NUESTRO SEÑOR GANONDORF... Por cierto, valientes soldados - dijo en tono burlesco a los habitentes, que se tapaban la boca para no inhalar el humo- acaso vuestras mujeres e hijos van a inhalar el humo... que pena. Nos vamos - le dijo al otro Ferrus. Y, por donde llegaron, se marcharon.

Mientras tanto Link y Zelda llegaron a la fuente de Latoan: era una fuente situada en un claro, lleno de agua. Había una luz extraña, la misma bola del sueño de Link... "no es posbile.. "pensaba Link:

\- Link... Oh... Héroe elegido por la Diosa... llegó la hora de vuestro despertar- dijo la bola de Luz. Entonces la bola fue brillando cada vez más, hasta coger la figura de lo que sería una especie de mono gigante de Luz- Ambos estaréis impresionados, pero aciagos y oscuros tiempos le llegan a Hyrule... pero aún hay solución... pues llegó la hora de la Revelación: Vos, caballero y valiente Link, sois el elegido que fue designado por la Diosa Hylia para proteger Hyrule junto con vustra arma, un arma que tan solo vuestras manos pueden empuñar, La Espada Maestra, la misma arma que vuestros ancestros forjaron para protger Hyrule del Mal. Vos Link, sois la reencarnación de ese primer héroe que destruyó el Mal junto con la Espada Maestra, siguiendo los pasos de la Diosa Hylia y esa encarnación - se dirigió a Zelda - sois vos princesa, por eso os llamaís Zelda. Zelda es el nombre que tan solo las descendientes de la sangre de la Diosa Hylia llevan. Estabáis destinados a encontraros, durante eras, el espíritu del Héroe, ha reencarnado en un joven de verdes ropajes y en una chica de sangre Real, para combatir a la misma reencarnación del Mal, Ganon, que en ese tiempo se hacía llamar Demise. Pero esta vez algo ha salido mal para la reencarnación, y es que la reencarnación, no se ha producido en forma de bestia como lo ha hecho siempre, sino en forma de humano, un gerudo llamado Ganondorf. Pero no os debeís confiar, Ganondorf ha conquistado el Reino de Hyrule pensando que el poder que le transformaría de nuevo en bestia se encontraba allí. Ese poder es un poder omnímodo conocido como la Trifuerza, la Trifuerza es una reliquia divina de infinito poder que dejaron las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore tras crear nuestro mundo. En un principio la crearon para preservar el equilibrio entre la gente. Pero la avaríacia se apoderó de los hombres y empezaron a luchar entre ellos, de allí salieron Demise y los suyos. La Diosa Hylia, la enviada de las Diosas que dejaorn en el mundo terrenal la Trifuerza, había vencido. Pero Demise estaba a punto de despertar, así que tomó dos medidas: la primera, crear a Fay, el espíritu que late en el interior de la espada Mestra y la encargada de guiar al Héroe en su hazaña. La segunda, para poder velar para siempre la Trifuerza y así evitar que cayera en malas manos, decidió reencarnarse en una mortal, que llevarían el nombre de Zelda. Así que el designio de la Diosa fue que cada vez que la encarnación del Mal renaciese para amenazar Hyurle, el Elegido de la Espada Mestra y la descendiente la Diosa Hylia renaziesen para evitar un mal mayor. Por eso debéis evitar que Ganondorf se haga con la Trifuerza antes que vosotros, porque entonces se tranformará en la Bestia Ganon, y así si que todo estaría perdido... Debéis hacer esto lo más rápido posible, pero antes debéis ir a Ordon, temo que las huestes del Mal os hayan estado persiguiendo sin que os enteráseis... Marchad, Elegidos de la Diosa. Hay otras tres fuentes de la Luz repartidas por todo el Reino, encontradlas y despertad a los otros tres Espíritus de la Luz, solo así, podremos derrotar a Ganondorf...

El espíritu desapareció. Los chicos se quedaron pensando hasta que Link dijo:

\- Ordon... no... - Y arrancaron a correr hacia su pueblo.

Lo que no sabían, era que ya era demasiado tarde..

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron, no había nada, ni nadie, gente muerta. Parecía mentira el poder de Ganondorf hasta a donde podía llegar, parecía mentira la avaricia de ese hombre hasta donde podía llegar, parecía mentira la cantidad de vidas peridas por tan solo un mortal. Link no daba crédito a lo que veía: aldeanos muertos, gente que conocía desde niño, pero no había nada más, todo estaba arrasado por la llamas oscuras que lanzaron los ferrus de Xeno. Link se acercó a alguien que podía estar pidíendo ayuda al parecer: era Moy. Link rápidamente se acercó a él:

\- Moy... - suspiró - no... - dijo Link - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?¿Y la gente, dónde está?

\- Las mujeres y los niños estan escondidos en los sótanos de las casas... - dijo Moy con la respiración entrecortada- por ahhora no pueden salir de ahí, ni tu entrar. AL parecer este fuego, que se hace llamar fuego oscuro: es un tipo de magia negra que ataca solamente a quien lo huele... - dijo Moy.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, porque ni Link ni Zelda, que se encontraban en Ordon arrasado, no les había ocurrido nada. Entonces Zelda dijo:

\- y porqué nosotros... - iba a continuar cuando Moy la interrumpió.

\- Porque vosotros, sois los enviados de la Diosa, ese tipo de magia negra no afecta a seres de luz como vosotros, sois los Elegidos de la Trifuerza...

\- Así que tu ya lo sabías - dijo Link.

\- Así es, pero era el designio de las Diosas que fuesen los Espíritus de la Luz que os lo comunicasen, es parte de la Leyenda.

Entonces Link entró en cólera y empezó a romper las cosas mñas cercanas a él como trozos de madera, vasijas rotas durante el sauqeo u otros objetos inútiles. Estaba realmente enfadado: que hubiesen saqueado la Ciudadela y matar a más de trescientos mil habitantes, eso ya era pasarse, pero ir a su pueblo y matar a gente porque si... eso ya era DEMASIADO, pensó Link.

Zelda le puso la mano en el homnro a su compañero intentando calmarle:

\- Link.. no es tu culpa... en todo caso es culpa mía- dijo Zelda apenada.

\- Esto no es culpa de nadie ¿Me habéis oido los dos? Eso es el destino. -dijo Moy.

\- ¡Ya, pero podrísmos haberlo evitado!¡No pararé hasta ver a Ganondorf muerto!- dijo Link con un alzado tono de voz.

\- Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Moy muy serio - tal vez esto se podría haber evitado... Pero las cosas pasan por algo y... - dijo esta vez con una mirada fulminante a Link- si emprendes esta mision que se te ha encomendado por venganza a tu gente... mejor no lo hagas. Si lo haces por esa vía solo demostrarás una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?- dijo Link.

\- Que tu no eres el Elegido de la Diosas. Las Diosas elgien a su Héroe slolo cuando este lo requiere, la Espada Mestra Link, no es una simple arma hecha de acero: es una barrera, una barrera que solo la puede activar aquel que posea el suficiente poder para empuñarla, eso para empezar y segundo: si de verdad haces esto, haz para salvar a tu gente, no para vengarla- Moy empezó a retorcerse del dolor y se miró la herida- no se puede evitar lo inevitable, mi destino ya está escrito. Link, Zelda, acercaos los dos - los chicos se acercaron- prometedme, que viajaréis hasta el fin del mundo juntos, que no os separaréis bajo ningún concepto y que derrotaréis al Rey del Mal y que no se haga con la Trifuerza.- los dos asintieron- Entonces toma esto.

Lo que Moy le pasó a Link era una piedra de color verde, una especie de esmeralda con la forma del símbolo de los Deku grabados en oro. Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando la joya, era muy bonita:

\- Lo que os he dado, es la Esmeralda de los Kokiri, también conocida como la Piedra Espiritual del Bosque y, lo más importante, es una de las tres Llaves del Tiempo, necesarias para abrir la Puerta, hacia el Templo del Tiempo, y recoger allí el arma más legendaria y poderosa que jamás se ha visto, la Espada Maestra... Tenéis que iros a la Villa Kakariko ya... no perdáis más... Tiempo...- Moy, el espadachín de Ordon, el hermano, no, hermano no, padre de Link, había muerto.

Zelda miró con tristeza a Link, pero sin embargo este miraba al caído Moy con una mirada firme y serna, pero triste, muy triste, entonces, Link cogio la espada de la espalda de Moy y la clavó en el suelo, a su lado, junto con su arco y sus flechas. Entonces Link miró a Zelda y le dijo:

\- Nos tenemos que ir Princesa.

 **Fin**

 **Notas: Siento dejarlo aquí, pero recordad que es el primer capítulo, es como una introducción por así decirlo, por eso es tan corto. Los siguientes capítulos serán muchísimo más extensos. Puede que haya algunos que los voy a tener que dividir en partes. La cosa es que nos veremos el 1 de Enero con el primer capítulo de larga extensión. Aviso también, que habrá un ShadxAshei y algún que otro romance más. Comentad cosas sobre el capítulo o cosas que os gustaría bque se cmabiran. ¡Feliz Navidad, nos vemos el més que viene!**


	2. Empieza el viaje

**Advertencia: Este fic no está hecho con ánimo de ofender a nadie, solo escribo por placer.**

 **Esta es la segunda parte y será bastante más larga como ya dije en el anterior capítulo. Disfruten la lectura**

 **Todos los personajes y algunos paisajes son de la franquicia de "The Legend of Zelda", de la empresa de Nintendo. Disfrutad del fic y no os olvidéis de comentar, encantado responderé. Quiero dar mis más sinceras salutaciones por el apoyo que recibí en el primer capítulo de este fic, ya que sin eso, es imposible escribir o inspirarse por buen escritor que uno sea, en mi opinión. Sin más dilación, comencemos y disfrtad :)**

 **Capítulo 2: Empieza el viaje**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la salida del Bosque Perido. Tras el desatre que ocurrió en Ordon, la masacre de los ferrus y la muerte de mucha gente conocida, en especial la de Moy, hicieron que el joven no pronunciase palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto. Por otra parte Link y Zelda estaban tranquilos en lo que cabía ya que los niños, mujeres y los mayores se encontraban a salvo, aunque no pudiesen salir de los sótanos en donde se encontraban, almenos pasarían desapercibido. Link estuvo varios veces en esos sótanos: en verdad eran catacumbas gigantescas que podían llegar a caber más de mil personas allí dentro, también tenían agua potable y comida. Pero a pesar de eso, la partida de su querido Moy le hizo mella al joven. Zelda lo notó, a pesar de que no mostrase sus sentimientos al exterior:

\- Link... yo- dijo Zelda, aunque la verdad no sabía que era lo que en verdad quería decirle.

\- Tranquila, lo pasado - dijo, cogiendo aire - pasado está - acabó con un suspiro final - Ahora estamos en la falda de la Montaña de la Muerte, a unas pocas horas ya estaremos en Kakariko.

\- Así es, pero ya se está haciendo de noche -dijo Zelda.

\- Tienes razón, acamparemos aquí- dijo Link, que parecía estar observando el entorno - Esta zona es segura.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la chica.

\- Por la escasez de recuros del lugar, casi no hay árboles, así que ninguna criatura salvaje nos atacará, eso si, hay que tener cuidado con los bokoblins.

Link y Zelda acamparon en el lugar que dijeron, junto con una pequeña fogata para entrar en calor, pero no muy grande para no llamar la atención de seres indeseados. Después de haber cenado una "ensalada de babas deku con salsa de moblin", Link sacó de su alforja la Esmeralda de los Kokiri, la observaba detenidamente y de pronto dijo en alto:

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto a manos de Moy?- Quizá Moy sabía más de lo que aparentó saber en su momento. Era extraño que una joya como esa, única, cayese justamente en las manos de Moy.

\- Link.. - dijo Zelda llamándo así la antención al joven- ¿Y si...

Link, la interrumpió, la interrumpió porque ya sabía que era lo que iba a pregutar. Y si la misión, fallase, y si... Demasiados "Y si...".

\- No fallaremos, por Moy, por Auru - dijo mirando a Zelda - por las vidas perdidas y por las que van a perderse si esto fracasa, daremos lo mejor de los dos. No te preocupes, sabremos como hacerlo. Para empezar vayamos a dormir, han sido días muy duros...

Ambos se fueron a descansar.

Al día siguiente se levantaron pronto y se encaminaron en el desfiladero de la Montaña de la Muerte, donde se encontraron con una roca gigante tapando el camino, eso traería problemas, y mucha péridida de tiempo. Entonces se encontraron con tres goron que estaban intentando romper la roca envanamente. Los goron eran criaturas humanoides , hechos de roca, y si, se alimentan de rocas , los goron eran mineros expertos, conocían cualquier tipo de mineral o roca que se les pusiese en el camino. Pues esa era la situción: tres goron intendo romper una roca gigante. Uno de ellos vió a los chicos, se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

\- Tened gorocuidado, estamos intentando gororomper esta gigagororoca del camino, el camino hacia el goropueblo ha sido interpuesto por esta roca y si no la aprtamos de ahí, el gorocomercio no llegará ni al goropueblo ni a nuestra gorociudad - dijo sabiamente el goron.

\- ¡Espera!- le detuvo Zelda- tiene que haber otro camino hacia el pueblo.

\- Lo hay, pero es demasiado goropeligroso para dos gorojóvenes como vosotros. Arriesgaréis demasiado vuestra gorovida, y Marcogoro no permitirá que haya más goromuertes en Hyrule- Al parecer Marcogoro se estaba negando.

\- Por favor... - le suplicó Zelda- Enséñenos el camino, necesitamos ir a ese pueblo pero ya.

\- No, lo siento- dijo el goron negando con la cabeza- para que tanto empeño en ir a ese goropueblo, solo van gorocomerciantes, y, como he dicho goroanteriormente, habrá mñas muertes ese gorocamino es demasiado goroarriesgado.

Esta vez Link le gritó:

\- ¡Es qué no entiendes que va a haber más muertes si no nos dejas avanzar!

El goron se sorprendió al ver la reacción del joven y se asustó un poco, y para que un goron se asustase, algo de suma importancia debía ocurrir, y bueno, si salvar a Hyrule de un tirano que pretendía aniquilar toda forma de vida con algo de luz en su interior, pues algo de importancia si debía de tener el asunto.

\- Está bien está bien - dijo finalmente el goron- no te gorosulfures, te enseñaré el camino al goropueblo. Más abajo hay un pequeño arco de piedra, contruído por nuestros goroancestros, anteriormente era una goromina, pero la salida de esa goromina sale al otro lado de esta gran roca y os dejará a unos pocos gorominutos de del goropueblo. Se gorocuenta, que estas minas concetan con algun tipo de goromagia oscura, además el goroestado de dicha mina es lamentablemente goromalo. Pero es vuestra gorodecisión, quedáis avisados: "Quién goroavisa, no es gorotraidor".

El goron se fue con los otros goron a intentar mover esa gigantesca roca, mientras link ya iba bajando en busca del arco de piedra, Zelda se acercó a Marcogoro:

\- Gracias por todo, no se lo tome en cuenta por favor- le pidió Zelda amablemente- es que tenemos mucha preisión encima y eso le ha enfadado un poco.

\- No pasa nada, estamos para goroayudarnos, pero que cuide la próxima vez sus goromodales. Hasta otra goroocasión- se despidió el goron.

Entonces los tres goron empezaron a volver a picar esa roca. Uno de los tres le dijo a Marcogoro:

\- ¿Qué era lo qué lo que goroquerían?- preguntó uno de los obreros de Marcogoro.

\- Ah nada, eran turistas que se habían perdido- mintió Marcogoro. -"Algo ocultan esos dos para querer entrar en un lugar como ese, solo espero que esos jóvenes no subestimasen el poder de esas minas, por alguna razón debieron abandonarla...".

Link y Zelda se encontraban en frente de un arco de piedra de estilo "gororománico". Estaba muy deteriorado, había también colgado un cartel que ponía: "si quieres vivir, no entres, eso sí, si lo que quieres es una muerte digna, por favor adelante, tú primero. ADVERTENCIA: ..."

-Que raro...- estas letras de aquí- dijo Zelda señalando el cartel- no se han borran borrado por el tiempo... las han borrado- Además era lógico, el resto del mensaje que estaba en el cartel estaba intacto, no tenía ni polvo.

\- Eso es muy raro... - dijo Link- pero no hay más remedio, tranquila, yo me adelantaré a ver esas minas, tú quedate mejor fuera hasta que te haga una señal, apártate de la puerta porque voy a lanzar una flecha cuando tengas que entrar- Zelda asintió.

Link entró en el túnel, estaba lleno de telarañas, según él lo describió como: un túnel feo. Pero el rostro le cambió para siempre cuando entró en una estancia gigantesca, llena de escaleras hechas y labradas en la misma piedra, era como si fuese toda la mina o toda una ciudad en una sola estancia. Era unasala realmente hermosa, llena de cristales de colores que iluminaban la sala como si ésta misma estuviese bañada por la luz de la luna, pero con otras tonalidades de color: amarillo, rojo, verde, azul, de todos los colores, había también muchas piedras rraas de hasta cincno o seis colores "¿Cómo puede estar esta preciosa mina estarmaldita?"- pensó Link anonadado-.

Había varios túneles que parecían ser alguna salidas, pero era algo entrar en ellos ya que estaban separados por unos largos y estrechos puestes de piedra que estaban al borde de romperse. Link no vió peligro en esa mina, estaba en buen estado, ya que aún había varios baldes llenos de aceite y óleo para fundir, había vagonetas y los carriles estaban en buen estado. Entonces Link vié en el fondo de la sala una estatua que parecía ser de piedra: era una estatua de un ser que Link no le tenía mucho cariño, la de un Ferrrus, pero de los buenos,, porque éste estaba equipado hasta lla saciedad: triple carcaj de flechas, dos lanzas, espada, y doble armadura. Entnoces Link temió lo peor: el goron tenía razón, esa sala, estaba invadida por el ferrus y los suyos.

\- ¡Oh no, por las Diosas, Zelda... hay que irse de aquí pero ya! - entonces empezó a correr rumbo a la salida justo cuando unos destellos que provenían de esa estatua empezaron a brillar de un color amarillo, la estatua, mejor dicho, el ferrus se despertó, cogió su arco envenado y disparó a Link. Link la esquivó por los pelos, pero la flecha continuó su rummbó y llegó hasta la superficie en donde se encontraba Zelda, que se encontraba sentada en una piedra esperando:

\- Bueno, se acabó la espera- dijo la joven, entonces se levantó y entró en las minas. ERROR, la flecha, no era la de Link, era la del Ferrus, que seguía disparando y lógicamente, como Zelda no lo veía, pues pensaba que era Link:

-¡Qué ya estoy dentró para de disparar por las Diosas!- dijo enfadada Zelda. Entonces una otra flecha que esta vez casi da a la Princesa, ésta se cabreó aun mas y se fue corriendo por el túnel hasta que vió el porqué lo de las flechas:

\- ¡empezamos bien! - la situación era crítica, e ferrus estaba disparándo flechas a Link, y este las esquibaba como podía. entonces al ferrus se le acabron las flechas y dijo:

\- Ya basta de juegos, os mataré a los dos aquí mismo "Elegidos de la Diosa"- entonces de su espalda, sacó un mandoble casi tan grande como el mismo ferrus, lo agarró por el mango, apuntó hacía unos baldes llenos de óleo y lanzó el mandoble hacia el balde como si de un vulgar cuchillo se tratase. Todo el óleo empezó a circular por unos acueductos muy bien diseñados, en forma de círculo para rodear a Link. Después agarró una de sus lanzas envenenadas hacia unas cuerdas que sostenían un rastrillo de acero negro, para que se sellara la entrada. Ahora de ahí no saldrían. Pero eso no fue todo, el ferrus agarró al otra lanza y con el fuego oscuro cogió su arco y disparó al óleo, que entró en esas llamas oscuras que fueron ls mismas que arrasaron Ordon. Link estaba rodeado de un gran anillo de fuego oscuro, el Ferrus, sacó una espada (normal, no era ningún tipo de mandoble extraño. Era un cara a cara, link tan solo iba armado con las espada de Ordon que le dió Moy. El ferrus le tentó:

\- Adelante Elegido... solos tu y yo. - dijo el ferrus con una sonrisa maliciosa- No te dejes morir como hizo Moy...

\- ¡Calla! - dijo Link, desenvainando su espada.

Los dos empezaron a luchar, Zelda se tapó los ojos, solo estaba oyendo los golpes de acero que producían cada uno de los choques de las espadas. entonces empezó a reflexionar "No...no puedo taparme los ojos y estar evitando la batalla, Link esta luchando por protengernos a los dos de ese trasto hecho de hojalata, no puedo quedarme aquí quieta" Entonces se levantó y dijo:

-Un momento...- se quedó reflexionando sobre una de las últimas palabras que había dicho antes "Hojalata"- Claaro, así que es eso... - Entonces se dirigió hacia el anillo de fuego y le dijo a Link:

\- ¡Link, distráele un rato hasta que llene esto del aceite para que el fuego le mate! - dijo Zelda- no es más que un cacharro de acero, aunque este acero sea especial, el fuego que utiliza él tabién lo es, porfavor... confía en mi- Link asintió.

\- ¡Eh tú!¡Ve rezando a tu señor, que pronto llegará tu final!

Los dos siguieron combatiendo, mientras tanto, zelda estaba tumbando el balde con el aceite. Link consiguió distraerlo por unos instantes hasta que zelda lanzó todo el aceite hacia el círculo, quemando todo el alrededor, y haciendo que el ferrus andará sin sentido alguno hasta que se cayó por el acantilado de las minas. Habían derrotado al ferrus, pero así que gracias al accionamiento de las minas, los dos decidieron montarse en una vagoneta y poder huir. Lo malo fue que el estruendo del ferrus, provocó que una decena de bokoblins armados con arco empezaran a dispararles y perseguirles:

\- ¡Corre Zelda, corre! - dijo a Zelda mientras la vagoneta ya estaba empezando a arrancar. Zelda logró subirse -¡Vamos, ahora si que tienes que demostrar lo que vales con el arco!¡Qué se arrepientan de habernos estado persiguiendo!- entonces link tomó el mango de la vagontea- Esto va a ser muy pero que muy divertido...- Zelda lo miró de reojo la cara que tenía Link: estaba esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, pero a la vez estaba más muerto de miedo que el ferrus que acababan de matar. Zelda sacó el arco y preparó su carcaj de 50 flechas para atacar.

Todo parecía ir bien, Link controlaba las curvas que se acercaban y las superaba con facilidad, eso si, los perseguidores también sabían como se pilotaban esas vagonetas, pero ahí estaba Zelda lista para disparar sus flechas. Entonces uno de ellos se acercó con gran velocidad a la vagoneta de Link y Zelda:

-¡Vamos, no dudes en disparar!- Le dijo Link.

\- Si por supuesto que no...- dijo Zelda "Vamos, tu puedes". Sin pensarselo dos veces empezó a disparar flechas a los monstruos, a la vagoneta, hasta a las ruedas de la misma, pero estos cacharros alcanzaban por lo menos los 80 kilómetros por hora, y cada vez más, ya que iban en pendiente. "maldita sea no funciona...- pensó Zelda- Ah, tengo un idea". cogió una flecha y la disparó en el mango de la vagoneta, donde, la misma mano del bokoblin que lo pilotaba, quedó atrabada, eso provocó que las ruedas empezaran a soltar chispas, indicando que iban a girar, pero no había curva alguna, así que, al no poder mover el mango del freno, éste se partió, cogieron tanta velocidad que a la primera curva, descarrilaron saltando por los aires, mientras otra vagoneta los seguía, pero estos llevban flechas oscuras, sin dudarlo, dispararon a la vagoneta de Zelda, hiriéndola en la mano que sostenía el arco y haciendo que se cayese por el barranco. Zelda se cubrió dentro del vagón:

-Link... me han dado..- Zelda se desmayó. Link ahora estaba solo, no sabía que hacer, no podía pilotar a la vez que se cargaba a los tipos esos dejando que les disparase flechas de esas "Diosas ayudadme". Como si las mismas diosas hubiesen bajado aposta para ayudarle, la tierra empezó a temblar, cosa que hacía desequilibrar la vagoneta, pero Link la supo controlar hasta que vió un cambio de carril, pero una de las rocas destruyó una de las vías "Gracias...", entoces con toda la confianza del mundo soltó el freno, cogió un tronco que había dentro del vagón, y le dió con fuerza a la palanca para cambiar de carril, después de haber pasado y haber cambiado, lanzó con una puntería milimétrica el tronco hacia la palanca, haciendo que se volvier a cambiar el carril a la posición anterior e inmovilizando así la palanca. Los que venían detrás inetntaron cambiar la palanca y, como no puedieron debido al cambio de vía y al tronco siguieron recto, cayendo por la vía rota.

Link condujo la vagoneta hasta llegar a una salida, salieron justo detrás de donde el goron, Marcogoro, les dijo que saldrían. Entonces, cogió a Zelda en brazos y miró al cielo, se produjo una avalancha que rompió la roca que tapaba el camino hasta hacerla añicos. Los goron se sorprendieron al ver a Link, así que Marcogoro fue a verlo, además de que su labor con la roca ya había terminado:

\- ¡Por las Gorodiosas, me alegro de que os encontréis gorobien!- entonces miró hacia los brazos de Link y su cara de alegría se fue- Oh, lo gorosiento.

\- Marcogoro, necesito llegar hasta Kakariko, he de ir a ver a una tal Impa, del pueblo de los sheikah y Zelda neceista atención médica- dijo Link pidiendo ayuda.

\- Está gorobien, sígueme - dijo Marcogoro.

\- Gracias... de verdad que..- Link paró de hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que goropasa?- preguntó Marcogor, viendo que Link se detenía enmedio del camino, mirando el paisaje.

Link no dijo nada, solamente cayó una lágrima de su rostro, lo suficiente para ver que Link no estaba bien. Lo que Link veía era la Ciudadela arrasada, aun se oía algún que otro grito. También veía ordon hecho pedazos. Marcogoro le dijo a Link:

\- No te goropreocupes... alguién tiene que parar esto- dijo Marcogoro con enfado- Por tu gorocara que me pones, se que no gorosois unos simples viajeros.

Entonces Link no sabía que decirle, tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, no podía contralo, pero Marcogoro les estaba ayudando, entonces se dirigió a él y le dijo:

\- No te preocupes, llegado el momento te lo contaré, pero entiende que por ahora no puedo, o almenos, hasta que vea a Impa. Y también hasta que ella se recupere. -dijo mirando a Zelda, que estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

\- Esta gorobien, sigue recto hasta llegar al goropueblo, la casa ala derecha del goromolino, es la biblioteca, allí está Impa, lo se porque hace unos días no hace más que decir: "Encontrad al Guerrero del Bosque", y tu vienes del bosque, te has metido en unas minas que es casi imposible salir gorovivo de ellas cargando a una gorohembra desmayada, si, debes de ser tú. Adios, joven, cuida a la chica- dijo el goron estrechando las mano con Link - me tenéis para lo que goronecesitéis.

El goron se marchó y Link anduvo unos pocos minutos hasta encontrar un pequeño pueblo, más grande que Ordon, con un gran molino y en el centro del pueblo un pozo que estaba vacío. El pueblo estaba feliz y risueño, Link se dirigió sin demora hacia la biblioteca. Allí se encontraba una anciana, que, ni al principio saludó a Link, se limitó a ir hacia la puerta y girar un cartelito que ponía "cerrado" . La anciana entonces se dirigió a Link:

\- Héroe, tumba a la Princesa en esta mesa, yo la curaré- Link puso a Zelda con cuidado sobre la mesa.

Mientras la anciana estaba curando a Zelda, habló a Link:

\- Así que tú eres el héroe -se limitó a decir.

\- Eso parece, entonces tu eres Impa... - dijo Link.

\- Eso parece, te he estado esperando -entoces la anciana dejó de curar a Zelda, solo se limitó a decir "necesita reposo". Mandó a Link a tomar asiento - Como ya sabrás, necesitas conseguir las tres Llaves del Tiempo para acceder al lugar donde se halla la Hoja Sagrada.

-Sí, pero ya tengo una de las Piedras, la del bosque - Link sacó de su alforja la Esmeralda de los Kokiri y se la enseñó a Impa .

\- Vamos más adelantados que el Rey Malvado -se sorprendió Impa - las siguientess Piedras Espirituales se encuentran en el mismo lugar, pero será complicado llegar a ellas, puesto que se encuentran en el Castillo de Hyrule. En su momento el Rey de Hyrule, decidió esconder las tres piedras en la torre más alta del castillo, pero por precaución, el Rey decidió dar una de las piedras a uno de sus mejores soldados, tu padre, pero cuando cayó tu padre Moy debió de cogerla y te la dió, es por eso que esas piedras no pueden verse a no ser que esten las tres juntas, y tu ya tienes una, tendrás que llevarte la Piedra, llegar a la torre del castillo y escapar con las dos piedras, después, regresarás aquí.

\- ¿Y Zelda, qué va a pasar con ella?- preguntó Link.

\- No te preocupes, yo velaré por ella hasta que se cure.

\- Como llegaré al Castillo... nunca he ido a la Ciudadela, y menos al castillo y además allí estará plagado de ferrus, cosas peores y además estará Ganondorf.

\- Así es, te las tendrás que arreglar para no ser visto...

-¡Pues yo tengo la solución!

Los dos se giraron, por la ventana asomaba un joven de pelo castaño, de la misma edad que Link , vestía unas ropas bastante elgantes y llevaba consigo una hermosa daga de plata con un rubí en el centro, unas botas hechas de bokoblin y portaba unos rollos de papiro. La anciana se dirigió al chico enfadada:

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces aquí!?- dijo la anciana- tan listo que es y no sabe leer ni la palabra "cerrado".

\- Perdona ,pero si que la se leer, y es por eso que me ha extrañado ver a un chico cargando una chica enferma en brazos y entrar justo a hablar contigo cuando se suponía que estaba cerrado- dijo el chico con soberbia.

\- Mira Shad, esto no es de tu incumbencia, mejor vete a leer libros- le dijo Impa con algo de prepotencia.

Shad se ofendió ante aquel comentario, cuando soltó:

\- Yo puedo ayudaros, he escuchado toda la conversación, y mi padre me entregó los planos del Castillo y esta llave, que no tengo ni idea de para que sirve- la llave que portaba era muy extraña, grande y a la vez bonita, era una llave con decorados muy trabajados de oro y plata en forma de una Clave de Sol, con piedras preciosas por todos los lados.

\- Esta bien- dijo la anciana vencida, no quería discutir más con el joven- muestrame esos planos.

Shad extendió los planos del castillo, eran antiquísmos, además que había todo el mapa de Hyrule, un Hyrule por lo menos de hace más de seiscientos años. Al ser tan antiguos, presentaba algunas esctructuras nuevas que se habían construido con el paso del tiempo, pero servirían. Entonces Link extendió la mano y dijo:

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando una estructura que se encontraba en un Bosque, en el centron para ser exactos, parecía una iglesia, pero era tan alta como el Castillo casi.

\- Eso... - dijo la anciana muy seria- es el Templo del Tiempo.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, el Templo del Tiempo, daba escalofríos solo con pronunciar ese nombre, entonces Shad dijo abriendo otro plano de Hyrule:

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme entonces porque este mapa de hace seiscientos años está ese Templo y en este de hace trescientos, no esta, ni tampoco el Bosque ese, acaso los destruyeron?- preguntó Shad.

\- No, nadie se atreve a entrar en ese Bosque, nadie, ni el soldado más valiente entra allí, el Bosque Kokiri, que actualmente se lo conoce como Bosque Perdido, ya lo dice el nombre, te pierdes, no sales de ahí, pero este Bosque comparado con el auténtico Bosque Perdido - dijo sañalando al Bosque del mapa- no es nada, es una atracción para niños.

\- Entonces, si nadie se atrevía a entrar, ni nadie a salir... ¿Porqué ya no está?- preguntó Link.

Aquello era algo muy extraño, Impa miraba a Link de una manera extraña, como si ya fuera evidente. Link no entendía y la miró con una cara un poco extraña. ¿Era normal que algo como es un bosque desaparezca así por que si? Pues para ella al parecer si. Entonces Impa tomo la palabra y miró a Shad:

\- Debemos empezar por el principio antes de ir a por Ganondorf- dijo Impa dirigiéndose a Link, con la misma serenidad de siempre- Verás, hace mucho tiempo los protectores de Hyrule, se vieron obligados a sellar un terrible poder conocido como la Sombras Fundidas, un poder que tan solo seres oscuros pueden llegar a dominar. Ese poder fue sellado por los cuatro espíritus de la Luz: estos eran los Espíritus de Latoan, Farone, Eldin y Lanayru. Al haber sellado dichos poderes, los Sabios de Hyrule, que eran seis: la luz, el fuego,el agua, el bosque, la sombra y el espíritu, construyeron el Templo del Tiempo. El Templo del Tiempo, era una construcción, era el último bastión para poder entrar en la cámara en donde se halla la Trifuerza, se entra rompiendo el sello que tiene la Espada Maestra. Pero para ello, solo el Elegido de la Diosa puede sacarla de su pedestal. Ese eres tú.

Entonces Shad miraba el mapa, a la vez que reflexionaba sobre la desaparición. Encontraba que no tenía nada que ver el Templo del Tiempo, con la desaparición de un bosque por causas desconocidas.

Un hombre de mirada asesina, acechaba por uno de los ventanucos del Castillo de Hyrule. Vestía con una armadura de acero de color dorada que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Después poseían unas botas del mismo color dorado con un acabado árabe en punta. Llevaba una terrible máscara puntiaguda que solo dejaba ver su boca. Portaba un hacha que acababa en una gigante bola de acero colgando de una gran cadena.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y una anciana de muy baja estatura, con una gema azul en su cabeza, montada sobre una escoba le llamó:

\- Solicita tu vuestra presencia, porfavor, acudid- la anciana se retiró. El hombre solo se limitó a obedecer y a salir de la habitación.

La misma situación ocuarría con otro hombre, en otra habitación. Este hombre se escondía bajo una impotente armadura de metal, con unos acabos de tela negra y con algunas marcas estrañas azules eléctricos sobre este. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Esta vez le recibió una anciana igual a la otra, pero la gema que portaba esta, en vez de ser de color rojo, era azul.

\- Solicita tu vuestra presencia, porfavor, acudid- la anciana se retiró. El hombre solo se limitó a obedecer y a salir de la habitación.

En otra habitación distinta a las otras, ya que esta parecía el final de un torreón, con varias puertas, estanterías, pociones y un caldero, se encontraba una mujer. dicha mujer, era una joven de unos 25 o 30 años de edad, tenía el pelo rojo como las entrañas de un volcán y una mirada y cuerpo seductor. Tenía una tez de un azul marino protegida por una capa de azul oscuro y un acabado blanco con el ojo sheikah en posición vertical. Esta vez eran las dos ancianas juntas las que recibieron a la chica:

\- Por favor- dijeron las dos- El señor la esta esperando.

La chica asintió. Por el camino se encontró con los otros dos sujetos con armadura. Los tres no pronunciaban palabra alguna, pero sus miiradas entrelazadas lo decían todo. Hasta que llegaron a la Sala del Trono de Hyrule, donde Ganondorf les estaba esperando. Los presentes, al ver a Ganondorf con esa sonrisa maliciosa, solo significaba que alguna se y bastante gorda se estaba apunto de armar.

\- Bienvenidos a todos. Ustedes no se conocen, pero yo les conozco a ustedes y se que podremos llegar a un acuerdo, antes de empezar con la reunión, dejemos claro el objetivo: Destruir a la Diosa Hylia y al Héroe de la Diosa- dijo con su típica sonrisa, una sonrisa que decía muchas palabras a la vez: muerte, sacrificio y destrucción.

Los tres, incluídas las dos ancianas. Entonces Ganondorf se levantó y con una mirada se colocó en una especie de altar. El altar consistía en un dibujo de la Trifuerza con tres antonrchas apagadas, delante de cada uno ponía: en el triángulo superior ponía "Desesperación" el triángulo de abajo a la derecha ponía "Destrucción" y el izquierdo "Agonía". Enmedio del tríangulo que une a los otros tres había una especie de lecho. Ganon se dirigió a los presentes:

\- Os prefuntaréis para que sirve este altar.. Este altar requiere de la llama de la Destrucción, la llama de la Agonía y de la llama de la Desesperación. Con las tres llamas juntas y junto con la Princesa del Destino en nuestro poder, deberemos realizar un sacrificio para poder desatar el mal por todos los lugares.

El hombre con la armadura dorada se dirigió a Ganon:

\- ¿Y donde se supone que están esas llamas y la Princesa del Destino?- preguntó, ya que en ese altar no había nada.

-Ahí, mi apreciado Onox.. es donde entráis vosotros. Las llamas están repartidas por todo el mundo, lejos de Hyrule.

\- Y vos sabéis donde se encuentran... verdad- dijo la chica.

\- Así es Veran. Para empezar, Onox irá a la región de Holodrum, donde se encuentra la llama de la Destrucción. Causa estragos, destrózalo todo y destruye el Templo de las Estaciones- Onox asintió- y tu Veran... te irás a la región de Labrynna y- La joven le interrumpió.

-Escuchadme, si se supone que vos sois tan poderoso, porque nos tiens¡es que mandar a nostros, yo me niego, no gano nada- protestó Veran.

\- Lo que ganas preciosa- dijo Ganon enfadado, acariciando su rostro- es que te peronde la vida, eso debería bastarte - fue bajando la mano hasta rozar el cuello de la joven, apretándolo- sería una pena tener que desperdiciar a alguien como tu no crees...- Veran asintió rápidamente- Sabía que no me decepcionarías.

Ganondorf soltó a Veran y está cayó al suelo, intentando respirar para recuperar el aire perdido.

\- Como iba diciendo, vostros dos conseguiréis las dos llamas para mi,luego, vosotras dos, iréis a por el Héroe y encenderéis la llama de la Desesperación, basta que le saqueís algo de sangre, junto a la sangre de la Diosa. Así el ritual podrá completarse.

\- Mi señor Ganondorf- dijo el hombre con la armadura de acero- que he de hacer yo.

-Tu Zant, como Señor del Reino del Crepúsculo, como el Tirano de las Sombras que eres, quiero que invadas el Reino de Hyrule de oscuridad y que me consigas las Sombras Fundidas. Ese indeseable no debe hacerse con la Espada Maestra y menos con la Trifuerza, será miía y de nadie más- entonces empezó a reír maliciosamente y cada uno, excepto Ganondorf se marchó utilizando sus repectivos poderes.

Era de noche. Dos jovenes, Link y Zelda, que se había despertado y se había curado de las heridas, aunque aún así se encontraba en la cama. Por otra parte Link se econtraba en una silla, observando a Zelda, velando por ella e intententándola proteger como no pudo en las minas. Se sentía frustrado, si eso no era más que el principio, significaba que muchos otros y mayores peligros acecharían y que los dos tenían que protegerse mutuamente. Esas eran las palabras de un caído Moy que resonaban en la cabeza del Héroe. Zelda se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, pero rápidamente se dió cuenta de la presencia del joven y se despertó:

\- Link.. -esbozó una sonrisa- Que haces despierto a estas horas.

\- Quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas mejor y me había decido a mi mismo que me quedaría contigo para vigilarte si pasaba algo.

Zelda se sorprendió, durante su estancia en el palacio de Hyrule, siempre había habido pretendientes, financieros y otros interesados en el poder aristocrático de la chica y meros observadores de su inalcanzable belleza. Pero Link, un joven que apenas conocía, la hacía sientir cómoda, segura, protegida a pesar de no estarlo al cien por cien de ello, pero se sentía así, se sentía igual que como se sentía con Auru- Gracias Link, de verdad te lo digo. Pero quiero que descanses, no os habréis dado cuenta, pero he oído toda la conversación.

-¿Enserio? -dijo Link soprendido, la verdad no lo esperaba.

-Entonces sabrás que mañana por la mañana tengo que marcharme a buscar las piedras Espirituales restantes en el Castillo- dijo Link algo triste.

-Porqué has puesto esa cara Link- Zelda se acomodó en la cama para poder hablar con claridad a Link- dime que es lo que te preocupa y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- La cosa es- dijo Link, no sabía como decirlo aunque pareciese una tontería- que no quiero que te ocurra nada malo y no me podría perdonar algo como lo que sucedió ayer en las minas.

Zelda no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar a Link y le susurró - buenas noches Link, descansa y mañana partirás a tu primera misión, estuviera bien o no yo hubiera sido una carga. Buenas noches Link- Entonces Zelda, cayó rendida, no le dió tiempo ni de responder a Link, ya se encontraba durmiendo. Link se levantó y se marchó, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta dijo:

\- Buenas noches Zelda, descansa- Link se marchó, pero dejó la puerta de la habitación de Zelda y la suya por si acaso. Después se marchó a la cama y a intentar conciliar algo de sueño, el día siguiente, si todo saliese bien, tendrían mucho ganado en contra de Ganondorf. Link, a pesar de que sentía una enorme carga, debía hacerlo, por toda la gente que quería , conocía y la que no. También le dejó en ascuas el tema del Templo del Tiempo, de los Sabios, del Bosque y todo eso, pero Impa les dijo tanto a Link como a Shad, que sería en nuevo compañero de Link, que eso se lo explicaría después de haber obtenido las tres piedras Espirituales.

Durante esa noche... en una calle de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Un hombre encapuchado, algo avanzado en lo que a la edad se refiere, más o menos de la misma edad que Auru, portaba un frueso cinturón, donde portaba detrás un enorme y moderno cañón, además el cinturón contaba con un enganche decorado con la Trifuerza. Ese hombre entró en un establecimiento, algo parecido a una taberna, a una tasca. En la barra había una mujer robusta, parecía ser la dueña. Tenía el pelo de un color rojo granate y un enorme escote protegido por una chaqueta de color morado chillón. En sus brazos tenía un gato que daba muy mala espina.

\- ¿Hay nuevas del Castillo?- preguntó la mujer al hombre recién llegado.

\- Así es¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó.

\- Dentro, esperándote ¿ es cierto lo que dicen?- preguntó la mujer.

El hombre afirmó y se dirigió a una especie de "lugar aparte" y allí, reunidos en una mesa se encontró con varias personas: la primera era una chica con una armadura que parecía ser oriental, una espada que parecía haber pertenecido a algún rey. Era una chica bastante bella, tenía tanto pelo como ojos azabaches, de media estatura y con una mirada que inspiraba frialdad pero cariño. El hombre de la capucha esperó junto a la chica hasta que la dueña cerró el local para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Que nuevas traes- diojo la chica al hombre.

-Shad va a vovler- dijo el hombre- pero esta vez volverá acompañado... de él.

\- ¿Y eso como lo has averiguado viejo?- le preguntó con algo de gracia la dueña de la taberna.

\- Hoy me ha llegado esta carta de Kakariko, de Impa, diciendo que Shad y el Elegido vendrán hacia aquí mañana- dijo el hombre- al parecer quiere que le conozcamos.

\- Si eso es cierto, ahora está en nuestras manos actuar. Guiaremos a ese joven por el camino de la rectitud- se puso a alardear la dueña. Cuando paró, le preguntó al hombre- ¿Y ella, vendrá ella?

\- Por lo que pone la carta solo habla de la misión del Héroe de recuperar las dos piedras Espirituales que le faltan, no dice nada de la chica.

Entonces la joven guerrera intervino:

\- ¿Y Shad va a ir con él a buscar las Piedras?- se empezó a reír- sería mejor que le ordenásemos volver, quien sabe si va a estorbar al Héroe, nunca ha matdo a nadie ni creo que lo haga.

\- Recuerda jovencita- dijo el hombre- que ni el Héroe ni Shad se embarcan solos ante la muerte para matar a nadie, entran y salen. Shad tiene más potencial del que tu te imaginas. Sin él no habríamos logrado muchos por no decirn todos los datos que tenemos.

\- Pero es por eso, no veo a shad, disparando flechas ni blandiendo espadas, lo veo estudiando y haciendo cosas de las suyas- dijo la chica algo indignada- estoy segura de que Impa discrepó y que acabó persuadiendo al Héroe para ir con él.

-Eso ya no es cosa nuestra, lo que os vengo a decir que se rumorea por la Ciudadela y que lo he confirmado hace poco, es que Ganondorf nos las va a hacer pasar canutas- dijo el hombre.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo la dueña.

\- A que quieren realizar el ritual las Llamas y el sacrificio de la Princesa- dijo apenado.

\- Bueno, pues protegeremos a la Princesa.

\- Ganondrof a duplicado sus tropas, ha triplicado las rondas de vigilancia.

\- Bueno- dijo la chica- lo primero es conseguir las Piedras, luego ya nos las apañaremos, como siempre hemos hecho.

\- Si...

Ya era de día en la villa Kakariko, el alba, una de los momentos más hermosos de la naturaleza según nuestro heroe. Dos jóvenes estaban ahora andando hacia lo que sería su perdicion y la del mundo, o la salvación. Antes de partir Impa entregó un frasco con un líquido rojo a Shad, este lo gardó en su bolsa y prosiguieron a dependía de ellos:

\- Dime Link- le preguntó Shad, mientras bajaban la ladera- ¿Cómo se siente eso de ser la reencarnación de un Héroe legendario?

\- Pues si te soy sincero, no me gusta nada- respondió Link- demasiada responsabilidad- Además tenía razón, tener que cargar sobre tus hombros el destino de millones de formas de vida, no era tarea, fácil, ni tampoco agradable.

\- ¿Cómo lo lleva Zelda?- preguntó shad para variar, aunque esa pregunta le tocó algo a Link, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué.

-Pues muy bien, ya se encuentra bien, pero ni Impa ni yo preferimos que hubiese venido, aun necesita reposo- dijo Link.

-¿Y cuando se lo pedirás?- dijo Shad.

-¿Pedirle el qué?- dijo Link algo extrañado por la pregunta de Shad.

-¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara Link?- le dijo indignado mientras miraba un mapa- Pedirle para salir.

Link se quedó parado, Shad se detuvo y miró a Link como si hubiese pedido algo muy raro. Shad ya sabía lo que tramaba entre manos, creía que a Link le gustaba Zelda ¿Qué tontería verdad?4

\- Shad, no- dijo Link- además ella no me gusta.

\- ¿Cómo que no te va a gustar, tu has visto a la misma Zelda que yo o es otra?- preguntó Shad anonadado. El literato y el joven Héroe pasaron discutiendo durante minutos hasta que Link le dijo:

\- Oye Shad, ya basta. No me gusta Zelda: nos conocemos desde hace tres días y, además...- continuó- ella es una Princesa- Link, que ya no quería hablar más del tema, avanzó un poco por delante de Shad tal vez para reflexionar, era una tontería, por mucho que el destino de Link y Zelda estuviesen escritos mucho tiempo antes de que ellos nacieran no significaba que tuvieran que cumplirse según que cosas. Link era Link y Zelda era Zelda ya estaba. Ahora, tenía que centrarse en la misión.

Los chicos estaban enmedio del bosque cuendo empezaron a oír agunos ruidos entre la maleza.

\- ¿Has oído eso? - preguntó Shad a Link.

\- Así es, y no me gusta nada- dijo Link desenvainando su espada, para hacer frente a lo que fuera. Ni siquiera habían entrado en la Ciudadela y ya empezaban a oír cosas extrañas. De la maleza surgieron dos bokoblins, Link no dudó y mató al primero. El segundo intentó escapar, pero Link le disparó una flecha en la pierna para que este no pudiera avanzar. Link se acercó junto con Shad, que durante el enfrentamiento permaneció lejos, cogieron al bokoblin, le tumbaron al suelo y dijo:

\- ¿Cómo puedo encontrar la entrada sin ser vistos?- preguntó Link con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Que inutilidad preguntarme eso Héroe, sabes que por mucho que me amenaces jamás hablaré- dijo el bokokblin.

-Mladita sea, no te conviene subestimarle- dijo Shad- no ha dudado en ensartar a tu compañero no creo que lo haga contigo, habla.

Entonces Shad vió una herida muy grande en el Bokoblin, parecía grave, le había rozado el estómago y escupía mucha sangre por la boca. Entonces Shad tuvo una idea, era algo arriesgada, pero era la única obción que tenían ya que las entradas principales del castillo estaban fortificadas por todos los lados.

\- No hablaré- dijo el bokoblin.

Entonces Shad de su bolsa sacó el frasco que le dió Impa. Abrió el bote y sonrió. Nada más abrir el bote, desprendía un extraño olor a ponzoña. Se lo acercó a la boca del bokoblin y le dijo:

-¿Vés esto?- dijo Shad con el bote, el bokoblin negó con la cabeza- Esto es un "aniquiladoraliviadoratum" es una poción que sirve para quitar el dolor de un individuo, he visto tu herida, y pronto morirás, puedes hacerlo sufriendo, o puedes hacerlo tranquilo. Elige- le dijo Shad.

-¿Me hacéis elegir el modo en el que he de morir?- dijo con burla el bokoblin- Que alentador por vuestra parte.

\- No vamos de bromas, dinos todo lo que sepás y es posible que el efecto de la pócima te salve la vida- dijo Link

\- No os creo- dijo el bokoblin algo extrañado, era raro que después de un ataque, el mismo atacante te perdonara la vida.

\- Está bien, Shad, dejemosle morir agonizando, nos vamos.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron del lugar y mientras se estaban yendo, el bokoblin gritó de desesperación:

\- ¡No por favor, no me dejéis aquí tirado!- los chicos no le hicieron caso alguno- Está bien, os lo diré todo, almenos lo que yo se- Eso cambió el rumbo de los héroes. Shad, le hizo tomar un trago de la pocióny dijo:

-Habla- dijo Shad.

\- En la parte trasera del Castillo hay una entrada cerca de las torres triangulares, justo debajo de su intersección. Después habrá dos caminos, uno se irá arriba y otro a la derecha: id al de la derecha, así entraréis en una especie de clasutro. Allí, se verán dos torres iguales pero justo detrás de esas torres veréis la que está más alta: en ese lugar tenéis que disparar con un arpón hacia la ventana más alta, coged mi arpón. Cuando estéis en esa torre, no veréis nada más que una compuerta, la abrís y caeréis por la torre, abajo en las catacumbas del castillo, pero tranquilos, abajo hay un líquido inofensivo hasta que pasa un minuto, tendréis tiempo de sobra para salir. Después habrá un camino recto pero muy largo que os llevará hacia una habitación en donde se hallan las piedras Espirituales. Eso si, habrá un guardián que no os puedo decir que es, ya que mimetiza vuestras más temidas pesadillas. Eso es todo- dijo el bokoblin- ahora marchad y dejadme aquí.

El bokoblin terminó por morir, según Link por mucho que les soltara la información, debía mrorir, porque estaba sufriendo. Pasaron la noche junto a una pequeña hoguera para no llamar la atención y Shad le entregó a Link una caja:

\- Link, toma esto- Shad le pasó la caja- Ábrelo porfavor.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Link extrañado y algo confuso.

Link abrió la caja: era una especie de guante de acero de color dorado algo gastado en la opinión de Link, tenía varias inscripciones pero por la forma dedujo que no se trataba del Hyliano, su lengua. En el centro poseía un sistema de una fuerte, delgada y extensísima cadena con una zarpa que tenía tres puntas del mismo acero mágico con el que estaba forjado ese ferrus. Link miró a Shad ¿Porué le dió esto?

\- No me mires así Link- dijo Shad- es el Gancho lanzable, aunque yo le llamo o gancho o Zarpa. Es como un arpón, pero con la diferencia que esta cadena vuelve y es irrompible. Era de mi padre y como no teníamos arpón para llegar a esa torre, decidí dártelo, le darás más uso que yo créeme.

\- Pero Shad, si era de tu padre, losiento- dijo envolviendo el gancho en la caja- pero no puedo aceptarlo.

\- Link, porfavor, escúchame- le dijo Shad- Esto no es exactemente de mi padre.

\- Entonces tu...

\- No está robado que quede claro- dijo shad- lo que pasa es que mi padre encontró esto tirado en el suelo, debajo de un monolito que indicaba que una región de criaturas conocidos como los Uca, fabricaron estos artilugios, porque había más, y era un mensaje de esos seres a los humanos de que un peligro muy grande se acercaba a su civilización y tan solo el Héroe de la Diosa lo dentendría con su Espada, su escudo y utlizaría el gancho para llegar allí.

\- ¿Tú crees de verdadque existe esa civilización?- preguntó Link.

\- Yo creo que si, aun no estoy seguro ni tengo muchas pruebas de ello he de reconocerlo, pero por eso he dedicdo todo lo que llevo de mi vida estudiando, continuando los estudios de mi padre y ahora que te he encontrado pensé que tu podrías ayuadrme, porque estoy seguro de que en algún momento tendremos que acabar yendo haccia allí, de eso estoy seguro, pero ahora hemos de centarnos en llegar a esa torre- acabó diciendo Shad.

-Así es, pero aun sigo discrepando sobre quien debería quedarselo- dijo Link, aunque su padre se lo hubiese encontrado, después le perteneció a Shad y ahora a Link por dichas circumstancias.

\- Link, ¿Tú quieres que Zelda esté a salvo o que le ocurra algo malo?

Link miró a Shad con una cara extrañada. La respuesta era obvia ¿No?

\- ¡Claro qué sí!- respondió Link- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- Pues en ese caso- dijo entregándole el gancho- toma esto.

Hubo un silencio inquietante, ese tipo de silencio raro extraño, de intervalo corto pero que se acbó convirtiendo en toda una odisea.

\- Gracias Shad- dijo Link- Pero ahora deberemos ir a descansar, mañana es el gran día.

\- Sí- dijo Shad- tienes toda la razón amigo.

Y de l manera que se levantaron observando el alba para empernder el viaje, lo mismo hicieron para ir a descansar, ya que el día siguiente ,determinaría la capacidad de infiltración de los dos.

Mientras Link y Shad, dormían, había alguien que les observaba:

\- Mmmph- dijo una voz femenina muy dulce, pero con la voz baja dijo- Interesante, así que este es el Héroe- entonces giró la cabeza y gritó, pero con la voz baja claro- ¡Pts, pts! Son ellos, mira- dijo la chica.

\- Mmmm, -dijo la otra chica- es mono jijijiji.

\- Déjate de tonterías, esto es serio- dijo la chica- por algo estás aquí.

\- Vale vale- replicó la otra- no seas tan quejica.

Entonces una de las dos, pisó algo y se oyó un crujido. Al oír eso Link se despertó, despertando también a Shad:

\- Eh Shad- dijo Link moviéndole para que se despertara- ¿Has oído eso?

\- Mmmmm- dijo Shad abriendo los ojos- no, estaba durmiendo, se llama naturaleza Link.

\- Ya bueno - acabó reflexionando Link- Tenemos que irnos pero ya.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Link?- dijo Shad aun medio dormido- aun es muy temprano.

\- Por eso, nos iremos ya y así conseguiremos las piedras de noche - aclaró Link- será más fácil para nosotros.

Link en verdad tenía razón, si la infiltración se producía de día, tenían más posibilidades de ser vistos, ya quem además de ser de noche, los Bokoblins tienen poca capacidad de visión nocturna, a diferencia de otras criaturas claro, pero al ser la mayoría bokoblins, debían hacerlo de noche. Además, la cadena del gancho, era negra, así se camuflaría, de día podría ser vista, incluso por un bokoblin o peor, por el mismo Ganondorf y los suyos.

\- Está bien- dijo finalmente Shad- nos vamos ahora.

Cuando estaban llegando a esas dos torres especiales que dijo aquel bokoblin, se veía el castillo en todo su esplendor: unas torres hermosas y unos acabados impresionantes, dignos de ser el castillo de Hyrule. Link y Shad estaban en la muralla del castillo, buscando el lugar en donde había esa entrada:

\- Aquel tipo nos dijo en la intersección de las dos torres... - murumró Link- ¿Se puede saber en donde está eso?

\- Haber Link- dijo Shad- ¿Sabes qué es una intersección?

\- Esto... no- dijo Link derrotado.

\- La intersección es el punto en el que se cruzan dos cosas- dijo Shad- Así que la entrada tiene que estar...

Shad miró arriba en las torres, colgaban una especie de banderines, pero estaban casi cayendo. Shad lo entendió:

\- Link¿Ves esos banderines torcidos?- dijo Shad.

\- Mmm, puede ser que sean esoslos puntos desde los que partiremos.

\- Así es Link, entonces esto llega hasta..- dijo Shad.- ¡Aquí!

Shad señaló un grupo de piedras que estaban amontonadas. Link y Shad empezaron a quitarlas y debajo de todo eso había una anilla, Link tiró de ella, y se abrió una compuerta con unas escaleras de metal que descendían hasta lo profundo. Los dos chicos bajaron, y llegaron hasta un pequeño clasutro.

No obstante, vieron la torre. Daba auténtico miedo, era tan alta que rozaba las mismas nubes y era de color negra, con varias lanzas en las almenas y con banderas con un extraño símbolo: una luna con con tres triángulos de color negro. Era el mismo símbolo que el de la Trifuerza, pero al revés ¿Qué podía significar?Tal vez, rebeldía hacia las Diosas, tal vez el sacrificio de los Elegidos de la Diosa o tal vez, el símbolo que significaba... bueno, la erradicación a la oposición. Entonces Link cogió el gancho y apuntó a la ventana, pero Shad le detuvo:

\- ¿Shad qué haces? - dijo Link.

\- Hay algo que debo decirte antes de que subas ahí arriba.

-¿A qué te refieres Shad?- dijo Link.

\- A que no te he contando de donde vengo... - dijo Shad.

\- Pues no creo que sea el momento más adecuado Shad.

Entonces Link apuntó, pero Shad le dijo derrotado, ya si éste escuchaba o no.

\- Soy uno de los miembros de la Resistencia- dijo Shad.

Link se detuvo y miró a Shad. ¿Porqué nunca se lo dijo? o mejor dicho, ¿Porqué se lo decía ahora?

-¿Qué es la Resistencia?- preguntó Link.

\- Verás, la Resistencia es un grupo de rebeldes, de guerreros, que no aceptamos el gobierno de otro que no pertenezca a la Familia Real, o que gobierne mal para el Reino solo para lograr sus fines. Por ahora somos unos pocos, pero muy eficazes y de direntes regiones, a mi me reclutaron por mi conocimiento de los cielos y mi estudios. Soy cartógrafo y topógrafo.

\- Madre mía Shad ¿Porqué me dices esto ahora?- preguntó Link.

\- No lo sé- respondió Shad- pero lo que sé, es que después de que obtengas las piedras tenemos que ir allí. Yo te esperaré fuera. Suerte, que las Diosas sean contigo.

Shad se marchó por donde llegaron. Link cogió el gancho y apuntó al norte de la ventana, el gancho iba muy bien. El gancho se clavó en la repisa de la ventana y Link se agarró a la cadena que el gancho tenía y éste tiró de él hasta estar colgando de la ventana. Link estaba impresionado con el cacharro ese que tiró de él. El problema de ese gancho, era que no era precisamente silencioso, y un ferrus se asomó a la ventana.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?!- gritó el ferrus. Intentando localizar el ferrus al intruso

-"Madre mía por poco"- pensó Link, lo que pasó es que Link se encontraba justo debajo de la repisa de la ventana. Entonces Link pensó que si se deshacía del ferrus, podría avanzar y llegar hasta la estancia de la torre, el problema era que el ferrus, no se iba de ahí.

-"Y ahora que hago, maldita sea". Entonces observó, mientras colgaba de la ventana, que justo abajo había agua, el foso aal parecer, pensaba que si lograba tirarle abajo, podría acceder finalmente a la torre y también se cargaría a un segundo ferrus. Link cogio el gancho y disparó en una torre de menos altura que la otra, y se enganchó a ella. El ferrus, al ver la cadena y ver a Link, se colgó del gancho con la espada, como si se tratase de una tirolina. Link, con unos reflejos de rayo, recogió la cadena y el ferrus, al no poder aguantarse en ningún lugar, cayó abajo, pero no lo mató. El ferrus empezó a dar la alarma y cientos de arqueros disparaban a Link, pero fallaban los tiros y Link se enganchó correctamente en la ventana, y se metió en la torre más alta del Castillo , abrió la compuerta y se tiró por ella, cayendo por un aujero, que no parecía tener fondo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono...

\- ¡Mi Señor, mi señor!- gritó un bokoblin corriendo por los pasillos de la sala del trono de Hyrule.

Ganondorf se encontraba durmiendo, allí dormía otra chica, tenía el pelo más rojo que la llama viva, de tez mulata, y con dos anillos gigantes en cada brazo, por su aspecto debería tener unos dieciséis años o más. Estaba atrapada en una silla, presa al parecer:

\- Dime jovencita... -la amenazó Ganondorf- ¿¡Donde están tus amigas!?

\- Sabes - dijo la chica con la respiración algo entrecortada- que no te lo diré, y menos a ti.

Ganondorf alzó la mano, seguramente para pegarla, pero el bokoblin irrumpió en la sala y dijo:

\- ¡Mi señor Ganondorf, Él esta aquí!- dijo el bokoblin.

Ganondorf se detuvó y sonrió maliciosamente. Después miró a la chica y le dijo:

\- Te has librado por el momento...- después se dirigió al bokoblin y le dijo- Dejadle paso, y si le véis, no le detengáis, dejádmelo a mi.

\- Como ordenéis señor.- dijo el bokoblin arrodillado ante Ganondorf- ¿Y qué haremos con ella, ya no nos hace falta verdad?- preguntó.

\- Tienes razón- reflexionó.

\- ¿La libereréis, verdad Señor?- prteguntó el bokoblin.

\- No.

-¿Puedo preguntar porqué?- dijo el bokoblin.

Es demasiado valiosa, mañana la ejecutaremos delante del pueblo. Que sepan a quien se van a enfrentar si se interponen en mi camino- entonces Ganondorf rió, y después le ordenó al bokoblin- Tú, vigílala, que no se mueva.

\- Así lo haré Señor- dijo algo arrepentido, si ya no la necesitaban, porque la habían de ekjecutar, ya no habí razón para tenerla cautiva -pensó el bokoblin- "me la juego, ya basta de injusticias".

Ganondorf se fue en busca de Link, y en la Sala del Trono se encontraban la chica proisionera y el bokoblin. Éste enseguida cogió un cuchillo y la chica dijo:

\- Si me matas, cargarás esto en tu conciencia para siempre- dijo asustada la muchacha.

\- No voy a matarte.

El bokoblin cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a la chica y la liberó.

-¿Porqué has hecho esto?Es decir- dijo la chica- no te debo nada.

\- Ya lo sé- respondió el guardia- pero odio este trabajo. Si me lo permites, me iré contigo de aquí.

\- ¿Y Ganondorf?- preguntó la joven.

\- Pues Ganondorf está ocupado buscando al Héroe- dijo- no se dará cuenta. Toma esto.

El bokoblin le pasó unas esposas a la chica y la ató. Salieron por la puerta y empezaron a bajar escalares, por el camino la chica le iba agradeciendo al bokoblin la ayuda, ya que al día siguiente iba a ser ejecutada.

Por otro lado un joven con un esplendoroso destino se encontrba delante de una puera triangular en unas cloacas. El muchacho entró y se encontró con una grandiosa sala, en el fondo de ésta brillaban dos colores: uno azul, y el otro de color rojo. Link dedujo que eran las piedras. ¿Ya estaba?¿Eso era todo?¿Esa misión tan peligrosa? Bueno, la cuestión era que ya tenía las piedras metidas en su alforja. Link se dirigió hasta la salida, hasta que se oyó un ruido de un sable desenvainándose. Unos ojos de color amarillo. Unos pasos que daban miedo tan solo de oírlos. Una voz que helaba hasta el mismo fuego habló a Link:

\- Así que tú eres el Héroe- dijo la voz.

Link no respondió.

\- ¿Un humano? Me imaginaba algo más poderoso que un simple humano, sin duda la Diosa me odia tanto que ya ni me respeta en combate- dijo en combate.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Link.

\- ¡Ingénuo!- gritó el hombre- me haré con la Trifuerza y todos moriréis, mi reinado será un velo de oscuridad del que jamás podrá nadie despertar. ¿Estás `preparado?- dijo apuntando con la espada al joven- ¡Enfréntate a tu destino!

-¡Cómo quieras, Ganondorf!- dijo Link desenvainando la espada.

Ganondorf cargó con una fuerza brutal contra Link. Link intentó defenderse, pero tan solo se protegió de dos cargas, después cayó al suelo y recogió su espada. Ganondorf dejó que se levantara y se dirigió a él:

\- Pretendes vencerme con esta espada, humano inútil - le dijo Ganondorf.

\- Si hace falta sí. no tienes derecho a hacer todo lo que has hecho- dijo Link.

Esta vez fue Link quien tomó las riendas del combate. Ahora estaba algo más igualado, pero Ganondorf apenas se movia, tan solo esquivaba los ataques de Link o simplemente le aturdía con la culata de la espada.

\- No tienes nada que hacer contra mi. Habrás vencido a un ferrus, o a dos, lo que quieras, pero no es sufiente como para enfrentarse a mi.- dijo Ganondorf- ¡Ya basta de juegos, ahora morirás aquí mismo!

Ganondorf agarró a Link por el cuello, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte. Link no sabía que hacer, se encontrba en una de esas situaciones desesperadas que lo ves todo negro, como si la noche se comiese al dia. Link se desmayó y cayó al suelo. En la ausencia mental de Link por así decirlo algo le sucedión a Ganondorf, una flecha impactó en la pierna del Rey Malvado e hizo que cayer al suelo. El autor de tal disparo era la joven de pelo rojo junto con el fiel bokoblin. El bokoblin recogió a Link y se lo llevó a la superfície. Entonces un Ganondorf retorcido de dolor gritó:

\- ¡Maldita seas Héroe, me vengaré, te destrozaré la próxima vez que te vea!

Link se despertó en un claro, estaba lejos del castillo de Hyrule por lo que dedujo. Lo primero que vió fue un fuego pequeño, la chica de pelo rojo que le rescató y el bokoblin.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí y quienes sois vosotros?- preguntó Link.

\- Me llamo Din- dijo la chica de pelo rojo- Soy la Oráculo de las Estaciones, estaba prisionera en el castillo de Ganondorf, pero este buen bokoblin me sacó de ese horrible, lugar.

\- Así es- dijo el boloblin- la iban a ejecutar sin motivo alguna, hora seguramente todo el reino nos estará persiguiendo.

-¿Y Shad?- preguntó Link- ¿Donde está?

Es verdad, Link salió de ahí, bueno más que salir, le sacaron, pero y Shad, había que ir a por él.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese tipo raro con gafas?- dijo Din.

\- Así es.

\- Está durmiendo detrás tuyo.

Link se giró y efectivamente, ahí estaba Shad. Link no le quiso despertar, así que le dejó durmiendo.

-¿Y porqué te tenía Ganondorf cautiva?- preguntó Link- ¿acaso eres un miembro de la Resistencia?.

\- No, pero deseo entrar en ese grupo- aclaró Din- Verás, yo provengo desde Holodrum, otras dps amiga desde Labrynna, y otra desde otro mundo.

-¿Y donde están?- preguntó el bokoblin.

\- No lo sé - entonces Din empezó a llorar- a una la mataron y solo podemos devolverla a la vida mediante el poder de la Trifuerza, después nos raptaron a las tres un grupo de bandidos- Link la observaba atentamente- Las otras dos amigas las liberaron, pero a mi me llevaron hasta el castillo de Ganondorf.

-¿Pero porqué os busca Ganondorf?- dijo Link, no era lógico secuestrar a chicas así por que si. Ganondorf era malvado y cruel, pero esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Pues verás, no se si queda bien dicho de esta manera- dijo Link- pero somos las únicas del mundo que pueden hablar con las Diosas, por así decirlo.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- se levantó Link- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- No, no es imposible Link, el Héroe. Pero será imposible contactar con ellas, si no estamos todas vivas, pero para ello- dijo Din

\- Si- dijo Link- ya lo entiendo.

Entonces lo que ocurrió a continución fue uno de los actos más nobles por parte de alguien. El bokoblin se levantó y le dijo a Din:

\- Escuchádme, yo me voy- dijo el bokoblin.

Los dos chicos se giraron ante el bokoblin, no entendían porque estaba haciendo eso.¿Después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el castillo?

-Pero que...- dijo Link. Fue lo único que dijo, ya que no sabía que decir.

\- Oíd, a nosotros los bokoblins se nos entrena para un único propósito, para matar. - Link y Din sabían perfectamente lo que les decía el bokoblin, pero eso no tenía sentido. No tenía porque si él solo se reveló en contra de su señor- Pero cuando nacemos, nos rocían de un veneno, del que dos brujas nos controlan, y no solo revelan la psoción en la que nos encontramos, sinó que encima pueden lavarnos el cerebro. Por eso, antes de que ocurra alguna de las dos cosas, debo irme, me entregaré a Ganondorf.

-¡No!- dijo Link- ¡Habrá otro modo, debe haber otro modo!

\- Sí, seguramante lo hay- dijo Din-¡Claro!¡Las fuentes de las grandes hadas, lo curan todo y deshacen cualquier maldición!

-Bueno, puede funcionar, pero en cualquier caso debo irme- prosiguió el bokoblin- encontraré alguna Fuente de las Grandes Hadas y nos encontraremos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo, hay miles de bokoblins por Hyrule?- dijo Link.

\- Pues porque si Din es quien dice ser, la Gran Hada podrá contactar con ella.

En el castillo de Hyrule un hombre malvado, gritaba al vacío, mientras las dos brujas llegaban para ayudarle:

\- Decidnos hijo- dijo la bruja con la piedra de hielo en la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que os ha ocurrido?

\- No la presiones Koume- dijo la de la piedra roja.

-¡Cállate Kotake!- dijo la de la piedra roja.

-¡Basta!- dijo Ganondorf- Treadme a Zant ya- fue lo único que dijo.

Las dos, se montaron en sus escobas y se fueron a llamar al Tirano de las Sombras. Minutos más tarde, apareció el Tirano postrado ante su señor.

\- Decide- dijo Zant- ¿Qué desáis mi señor?

\- Quiero que me escuches antentamente: el Héroe tiene las tres Llaves del Tiempo. Solo hay una forma de abatirles.

\- ¿Cuál es esa forma?- preguntó Zant- Y que tengo que hacer yo.

\- Pues ahora el Héroe se irá en busca del Arma destructora del Mal, así no podremos derrotarle a la ligera, pero hay otro modo. Matar a Princesa, asesinarla.

\- ¿Pero disculpe señor, que tiene que ver la Princesa con la obtención de la Espada Maestra?

\- Pues en verdad, según la profecía no. Pero si la matamos, todo cambiará, el flujo de la historia cambiará a nuestro favor, por ahora, dejemos que disfruten de su pequeña victoria. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es que tus espías encuentren a un grupo reducido de rebeldes y traérmelos ante mi. No hay qud jugar con las rebeliones, mejor infundir miedo que esperanza.

\- Si, señor- Dijo Zant, para luego retirarse de la sala del Trono.

Mientras tanto... en una taberna de la Ciudadela de Hyurle

-¡Lo ha conseguido!- dijo la tabernera- ¡Ashei ,prepara los cacharros y el carro, nos largamos a Kakariko!

Tres jóvenes se encontraban en la puerta de una biblioteca en la villa Kakariko. Eran Link, Shad y Din, él toco la puerta y una hermosa joven la abrió.

-¡Zelda!- gritó Link- ¿Qué haces levantada, estás bien, te ha ocurrido algo?

-Link, Link- Link seguía preguntando, pero Zelda le paró- Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¡Hola Shad, que bien que hayáis regresado sanos y salvos!

\- Si - rió Shad- ¿No saludas a nuestro nuevo fichaje?

\- Es verdad- dijo Zelda- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy una amiga de Link- rió Din. Pero Zelda le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, no sabía porqué, pero notó una punzada en el pecho ¿Qué le importaba a ella que Link tuviese amigas? Era muy normal, además él era bastante atractivo a su parecer. Pero eso daba igual. Para ella Link no era más que un muy buen amigo, no se pasaría de la raya. Entre tanta distracción no se dió cuenta de que Link le hablaba.

\- Zelda, estás ahí- dijo Link.

\- Ella es Din, la Oráculo de las estciones, viene de un lugar muy lejano. Estaréis exhaustos del viaje.

\- Te he preparado la cama Link, esperaba que vinieses, la cena también está lista.

\- Disculpa Zelda- dijo Shad- ¿Pero a mi me habrás preparado la cama también verdad?- preguntó un confiado Shad.

\- ¡Ai!- dijo Zelda- Se me ha olvidado, bueno, está igual que cuando te fuiste- dijo Zelda algo avergonzada.

\- Ya veo. bueno, entremos- dijo Shad.

\- jajaj ¿Como te aprecian las chicas no?- dijo Din con algo de burla.

\- Que graciosa, bueno, vamos entrando- dijo Shad- Oye Link- se susurró Shad a la oreja- que suerte tienes- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tocaban las once de la noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo, bueno, todos exactamente no: Link estaba despierto, en el balcón, se veía relamente hermosa la puesta en escena de la luna llena. Pero todo la calma se rompió cuando de repente:

\- ¡AAAHHHHHH!

El grito parecía ser de la joven, pero nadie excepto el joven héroe lo oyó. Link se fue a la habitación de Zelda. Se econtraba en la cama, acababa de tener una pesadilla, y bastante fuerte, ya que se encontraba llorando. Link la abrazó muy fuerte, y ella se apoyó en el joven. Link notó la respiración agitada de la joven: fuerte y nerviosa.

\- Zelda, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Link- me has preocupado.

-Estoy bien, gracias- Zelda siguió acurrucada en Link. Tal vez el chico no lo reconociese, pero de alguna manera,estar abrazado así con la princesa, le reconfortaba, se sentía a salvo de cualquier peligro, eso era la amistad, pero fuese lo que fuese, esos dos jovenes, estaban unidos por algo más que una amistad. Link la obervaba atentamente. La obervaba como se dormía en su pecho, obervaba su largo y hermoso cuello desnudo, Link lo acariciaba, le gustaba. Pero lo que mas le gustaba de ella, era como era por dentro, una chica que apesar de poseer muchísmas riquezas, tenía muy buen corazón. Zelda se quedó dormida, y Link se quedó durmiendo a su lado, abrazdos, Link se encontraba escuchando los latidos que producía el corazón de Zelda, iban lentos, ya que se había calmado. Link en ese instante, enmedio del panorama dijo:

\- Zelda, te amo- Zelda, que aparentaba no darse cuenta, pasó de largo, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Link, que se encontraba en esa pose, oyendo como se aceleraba más el corazón de su amada, si, de su amada le dijo al joven:

\- Quédate conmigo así toda la noche- Link no rechistó.

 **fin**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, siento haberlo dejado hasta aquí, en ese momento, pero ya encontré que era bastante largo, los capítulos serán de esta extensión más o menos. Tmbién quiero pedir disculpas si he empezado el Zelink demasiado pronto, pero es que no me he podido resistir, soy amante del Zelink (siento si la última parte es algo mmm como decirlo? cursi) Pues si, algo cursi si que es: y no les voy a engañar, ese tipo de romances me encantan. Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo porn adelantado (ya que dije que sería el 1 de Enero de 2016, pero no , hoy es Navidad, tengan mi regalo xddd)**

 **Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos**


End file.
